Arranged Yet Unexpected
by JyrusQuash
Summary: Sequel to "That Can Be Arranged" and "And It Was Arranged". Follow Elsa and Fría on their new adventure, in the next step of their lives. Full of chaos and mishap after mishap, will the couple be able to pull through? (OC/Elsa...obvi)
1. Chapter 1

_**JQ: I'M BACK BROS!**_

 _ **Here to welcome you to 2017, with an all new, all weird, all adorable, Frozen fic!**_

 _ **Back with Fry and Icy! My fave couple, rn (aside from me and my lovely lady of course IRL). I'm playing around with what you guys suggested, mixed with my own lil' shindig shenanigans. I'd like to hear your thoughts on it! Take care friends! Enjoy!**_

 _ **I own nothing, except for the million other new characters I've managed to conjure up.**_

 _ **HAPPY GODDAMN READING!**_

* * *

 _ **Arranged Yet Unexpected**_

 _ **Prologue: Before the Storm**_

It was early morning, near the base of the north mountain. The trolls were happily enjoying themselves, just prancing about and chattering about various things. One troll, however, had been observing the sky, up above. Curiosity struck him, as he made his way to Grand Pabbie.

"Pabbie!" he shouted. The old troll turned around and smiled.

"Good day, Sten." Grand Pabbie greeted. "What's got you running about?" the younger troll stood beside him and pointed towards the sky.

"Look at the sky, Pabbie!" Sten instructed. Grand Pabbie followed the younger troll's hand and gasped at what he saw. The sky was lit up, as if the aurora borealis had appeared. However that was impossible.

It was broad daylight.

A few "oohs" and "ahs" were heard, throughout the area, as the lights danced across the sky. Grand Pabbie, quickly, got down on his hands and knees and pressed his ear to the ground. He focused hard on the earth's rhythm. There was definitely a disturbance of great magnitude. He had no idea what it meant, but the answer arrived shortly.

"SOMEONE'S COMING!" one of the trolls wailed. Everyone quickly turned back into boulders. In walked a slender, but old, woman. She looked tired and weak, dressed in a long black fur cloak. Her blue eyes were watery and her pale skin cracked. She looked to be about 80 plus years of age. Her white hair was thin, but it was still strong enough to grow down to her shoulders.

"Hello?" she called out. "It is I, Grand Pabbie!" the woman cried. A large boulder began to roll towards her and she stayed put, already knowing who it was. "It's been a while, has it not?" the boulder then became Grand Pabbie. He looked astonished at the visitor. Slowly, all the other trolls revealed themselves.

"Darya?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?" the woman got down on her hands and knees, just as he had done earlier. She closed her eyes and listened to the earth. She, too, picked up on the disturbance. She sighed, and straightened up, so she was on her knees.

"I fear you already know why." she said, sadly. Grand Pabbie shook his head.

"It's...It's too soon. It had only been a year, Darya." Grand Pabbie was panicking. The woman shook her head.

"You know that that won't stop it from happening." Darya stated. "The alignment cannot be controlled, you know this." she was a bit frustrated that he kept trying to deny the circumstances, but understood his concern.

"I...I have to tell them." Grand Pabbie concluded, but the woman shook her head.

"No need." Darya stood up and turned towards the south. "I'm long overdue for an appearance, anyway." she told him. "Besides, the girl needs to know." Grand Pabbie sighed, knowing that she was right. "Plus, I'll make it there before you. If I leave now, perhaps there's a chance that it won't occur." Grand Pabbie shook his head.

"I don't know." he admitted. "I was there, for the binding. It was one of the strongest that I had ever come across."

"Stronger than Anaïs and Serafina?" Darya questioned. The elder troll nodded.

"Indeed."

"You told me she was just three, when it happened." Darya said, in disbelief.

"I told you; it was strong. Probably because it is two different types." Grand Pabbie looked to the sky again, the lights were still dancing. Darya's eyes widened and she glared at Grand Pabbie. Two different types of magic was, surely, a difference in how things should be handled.

"You didn't tell me that part, friend."

"I didn't think it mattered." he told her, nervously. She shook her head.

"This just got a whole lot worse." she turned the eastern side and huffed. "I guess I need to fetch Anaïs and Serafina, before we head down there."

"How long will that take?" Grand Pabbie questioned.

"One week." she turned to face the south again. "But by then the process might be finished."

"What about Gilda?" Grand Pabbie asked and Darya visibly tensed.

"Not Gilda." she turned to face him, once more, avoiding the subject of Gilda. "I'll take my leave now. Just be sure to take note of every disturbance, for the next 7 days." she ordered. "I'll observe everything after, for the whole 10 months." The elder troll nodded, solemnly.

"Be safe." Grand Pabbie advised. He laughed a bit. "And keep a close eye on Serafina." the woman laughed and turned around.

"Always."

...

"Hold!" Fría ordered, as her newest front line soldiers held their positions, ready to strike the target. One of the soldiers slipped and nearly ruined his posture. "Hey!" Fría scolded. "Hold means 'still'! Just stand there!" the soldier stammered his apology.

"Y-yes your high – I m-m-mean, commander!" he quickly got back into his position and when Fría felt that everyone was ready, she turned to Jorgen and nodded. He smirked back before he tossed wooden discs into the air. Immediately after he threw the first few, a flurry of arrows shot out after them. Jorgen had a total of 50 discs. When he was done, Fría walked over to the field, to observe the damage. She scoffed.

She _wished_ there was damage.

"Can someone please tell me why only 21 discs were pierced?" Fría inquired, with an annoyed expression. "Anyone?" the soldiers were afraid to speak up. Fría was a nice person, no doubt about that. But her training and battle mannerisms were...well...tactless and vigorous. Especially for the new recruits. Jorgen laughed as he watched the expressions of all the new young faces. He was also quite proud of the diversity. Since the wedding had taken place, there was a substantial amount of young girls that wished to join the royal guard.

Fría groaned in frustration. New or not, she wanted her soldiers to be just as good as their superiors. And right now, they were still at level negative zero.

"I'm awaiting my response, kiddies!" Fría prompted. She rolled her eyes and began to explain. "Immediately, after Jorgen tossed the discs, everyone shot their arrows blindly, missing the point of the exercise. You must learn to wait, until your target is in position, before wasting your resources." Fría angrily pointed to the ground. There were, significantly, more arrows on the floor than there were arrows in discs. And even the arrows in the discs weren't in the dead centre. "If you don't focus, how do you expect to hit anything?!" After a gravid silence Fría decided that they'd do this again, later. "Argh, take a day to think about how none of you can properly shoot an arrow!" She turned to leave before looking at Jorgen. "Make sure they clean up the discs, themselves." she ordered and he laughed. The woman was a ruthless teacher, just as she was a ruthless fighter.

"Yes, commander." Fría smirked at him.

"It's 'Your majesty', off of the battlefield, Jorgen." she reminded him before sauntering off to the castle. Jorgen laughed again.

"Yes, your majesty." he saluted. He then turned his attention back to the young soldiers, just standing around, awaiting his next command. He rolled his eyes. "You heard your queen!" he spat. "Do I have to spell it out for you, babies? Move! Move! Move!" the young soldiers quickly got to collecting their arrows and the discs, before Jorgen had the chance to yell at them again.

...

Elsa was in the throne room, just finishing up with the last few claims from the commoners. She was bored, to say the least. And she couldn't even start the next claim, without Fría. Now that Fría had been appointed queen, officially, it was mandatory that both monarchs be present for commoner disputes. However, because Fría was also the new head of the royal guard, Elsa tweaked the rules just so her wife would only have to be present for disputes that had a higher penalty than usual.

Elsa sighed, as she looked at the next few commoners. It had been 3 minutes, and she honestly didn't want to handle this. One of them claimed that the other had poisoned one of his animals and stole money as well. Theft was not a severe punishment, but it was also frowned upon heavily. Especially when it was coupled with the interference of someone's livestock.

Elsa looked at Gunther, expectantly. Reading her expression, he cleared his throat.

"I received word that the new recruits had training today." Gunther said, with a slight giggle. "You know how she gets when she trains the new ones." Elsa smirked and then eyed the man accused of theft. She laughed lightly.

"Yes. My apologies, gentlemen." Elsa stated. "My wife doesn't like training the new recruits. Hence she may come off as..." Elsa struggled to find the right word, "...menacing." the accused man visibly paled. Everyone knew that Fría was from a more conservative country, when it came to crime. He prayed that the queen would show some mercy. Before anyone could say anything, the doors swung open on their own. Kai chuckled.

"Her majesty," he began, "Queen Fría Mariella, of Arendelle." less than a few seconds following the introduction, in walked Fría. She was still dressed in her Arendellian royal guard uniform. Her uniform wasn't much different from the men's one; it was merely adjusted and fitted to her feminine frame. Instead of trousers, she had a long black skirt, with gold trim. She was even still wearing the rather large hat. Her hair was in a ponytail, that hung just under the back of the hat. Elsa smiled; she liked Fría in her uniform. Everyone, aside from Elsa, bowed in Fría's presence.

"My apologies, dear." Fría said, making her way to sit in the throne, beside Elsa's. The taller woman leaned down and pressed a kiss to Elsa's cheek, before she sat. "Target practice was..." Elsa attempted to fill in the blank.

"Difficult?"

"Atrocious." Fría deadpanned. Elsa couldn't help but giggle; she thought that Fría was downright adorable when she was cranky. The blonde placed a soothing hand on her wife's forearm.

"It's alright, love. Now, let's get started shall we?" she asked. Fría smiled and relaxed a little at Elsa's touch.

"Yes, let's." both queens then turned to face their guests. "Okay," Fría began, "who wants to waste my time first?" Elsa elbowed Fría as a series of soft chuckles was heard from the few guards that presently lined the throne room.

"Fría..." Elsa warned.

"Okay, okay." the Solsan laughed. When Elsa continued to stare daggers into her soul, Fría held up her hands, in defence. "I can't help it; I'm an honest person!"

...

Later that evening, Fría and Elsa were seated on the western terrace, watching the sunset on the horizon. The women enjoyed eating their dinners anywhere except the dining hall; it was too big for them to enjoy some quality time together. Currently, intimacy was heavily needed since the start of the month.

Fría had lost a few soldiers, after sending them to Avalor to help Gabe and Naomi's fleet protect her cousin's kingdom. Hence the need to train new recruits. It was a terrible process. In turn, Elsa has felt the full pressures of being the sovereign queen; all the royal duties she must fulfill everyday, visiting dignitaries...she was just so swamped with stuff. The couple barely had time for one another anymore and they were desperate to have, at the least, one night of peace and quiet.

Hopefully, that would be today.

"I cannot believe you have him doing community work." Fría said, sipping on her red wine. She was still, as it stood very clearly, dumbfounded by how lenient they were in Arendelle. "The killing of another person's livestock would most definitely be, bare minimum, half a year in jail." Elsa shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Honey, I understand, but it was his first offence." Elsa took a quick sip of her wine and winced. She still wasn't one for alcohol, but couldn't waste it after Fría had it imported. "Besides, your punishment was infinitely inhumane." Fría scoffed.

"Nothing wrong with public humiliation." she giggled into her glass of wine. She laughed, as she remembered a common public humiliation tactic, from back home. "Hehe...tomatoes to the face..." Elsa shook her head again and sighed. She loved watching the sunset with her beloved wife. She loved doing anything with her. "So, what did Qerith say, about the alliance with Roesgaard." Fría inquired. Roesgaard, recently, proposed a new treaty that would imply Arendelle should follow them to the battlefield. Ever since the marriage, many countries wanted favour with Arendelle because of Fría. Elsa couldn't really blame them; the woman who stole her heart also happens to be the most successful and lethal weapon of war. Elsa briefly recalled the time her and Fría faced off against the many Weselton guards, and how they won with Elsa just standing there (she froze the ground, but still).

"They said they'd sign when we did." Fría shrugged and downed the rest of her wine.

"Well, I think you should sign it." Fría advised, pouring herself more wine. She gestured to Elsa's unfinished glass, silently asking if she wanted more. The blonde shook her head and Fría continued to pour wine and speak. "It's not like we are going into anything soon. You northern nations are so docile." she laughed. "I remember back home, there would be monthly voyages, just to ensure no one was breaking deals. But yes, sign it: Roesgaard will be upset if you don't. It'll put a distinct wedge in all of the previous agreements. Plus, it'll shut Qerith up about Roesgaard." Fría frowned, remembering all the meetings from last week. "I hate hearing Queen Helga smack-talking Lord Gillen." Elsa laughed. She, too, hated it.

"Yes. I'm not one for gossip." Elsa replied. Fría shook her head abruptly.

"Oh, not that." Fría stated. "She's just horrible at smack-talk." Elsa laughed harder and Fría smiled. She really enjoyed Elsa being relaxed and carefree. It was beautiful to see her so at ease and just...happy. Anna had repeatedly told Fría how thankful she was for bringing such a good vibe to her sister.

"So..." Elsa started, putting her hand on Fría's forearm, "what have you got planned, for us, this evening?" she asked. Gerda told her that her wife had something special planned for their first evening off, in the last month. Fría smirked.

"Me?" she asked, feigning confusion. "Why, I didn't plan a single thing, dear." Elsa giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Well...if there's nothing, I'll just head to bed, by myself." Fría immediately looked at the blonde. Elsa was slowly pretending to get out of her seat. The raven-haired woman, quickly, grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Not without me, you're not!" Fría protested. Elsa laughed as she sat herself back down. Fría then leaned in, closer to Elsa, just so her lips brushed the blonde's ear. "Besides...that's at the bottom of my list." Elsa smirked when she pulled away.

"Oh, so _now_ you have a plan?" Elsa teased. Fría squinted her eyes at her lover, dipped two fingers in her wine, then flicked the liquid at Elsa.

"I always have a plan, Missy." Elsa narrowed her eyes, playfully, at her wife.

"Then tell me what it is, _Missy_." the blonde shot back. Fría stood up and held out her hand, for Elsa to grab.

"It's better if I just show you." Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. She loved how Fría had that effect on her. Now that they had been together for the better part of three years, Elsa welcomed her feelings toward the woman. It no longer scared her. She gladly took hold of her wife's hand and allowed Fría to pull her up. Elsa then extended her arm for her lover to take.

"Then let's go."

...

The royal couple went out on the town, had some drinks and went dancing. Their royal subjects did not mind partying it up with their monarchs; they had a blast. Elsa had always wondered what it was like, being a teenager, since she obviously missed out on the various stages of adolescence. Fría, being the second child, was not obligated to such a high standards and constantly disobeyed her parents by going to parties with commoners. The Solsan would periodically plan spontaneous outings, such as this, to ensure her wife got a taste of what it was like to be on the wild side.

Elsa and Fría, as a result, got back to the castle just before midnight. Was it irresponsible of the two queens? Yes. Was anyone going to say anything to them about it? Probably, but not really. Did they care?

Not at all.

They sobered up, quite a bit, by the time they reached the castle gate. But that didn't stop them from desperately crashing their lips together, in the hallway. Fría's back was against the wall, as Elsa held her hands on either side of her face. It never ceased to amaze Fría, how strong Elsa actually was. Compared to the tall and athletic woman, Elsa looked pretty frail. But that was obviously a mere illusion, as the blonde was able to successfully pin Fría to every flat surface. Elsa kissed her way down, from Fría's lips, to her exposed collar bone. Fría hissed when the blonde grazed her teeth over her burning skin.

"Elsa..." Fría moaned. Elsa giggled a bit.

"Yes, baby?" Elsa purred, causing her lover to shudder. The blonde lowered her arms, allowing Fría to wrap her arms around Elsa's neck and pull her in for a kiss.

"Take me to bed." Fría demanded, quietly. Elsa smirked and bent down to grab Fría's legs from under her. Once Fría was secure in Elsa's bridal hold, the blonde queen smirked.

"Gladly."

...

Back in the mountains, Grand Pabbie was watching the sky, as Darya had instructed. Nothing had changed much, except for the rhythm of the earth, below. Grand Pabbie would occasionally press his ear to the forest floor and listen. Since the late evening, the rhythm sped up and he was getting more and more worried. This process was not unfamiliar to him, but he remembered how Darya said that this time around was rare and highly unpredictable.

He was about to retire, for the night, when he felt the sudden urge to look back up at the sky. The lights moved rather sporadically, not at all in sync with one another. His heart raced as he struggled to keep an eye on one particular portion of the display. This continued for a few more moments before a blinding white light flashed. In an instant, all the lights disappeared, leaving behind a bunch of confused trolls and the regular night sky. Grand Pabbie stood.

The process was complete.

Darya was nowhere near Arendelle.

He sighed and looked at the sky, once more.

"You'd better hurry, Darya." he said, into the night. "They'll need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

_**JQ: Here's chapitre deux!**_

 _ **I decided to put it up, since it was already ready, and a few of you have been reading it. Still the prologue!**_

 _ **Be nice!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Fría was confused, and so was Elsa. There was no way it could've been possible; the thunderstorm, that had been going on for days now, was too strong for anybody to go anywhere. Both Elsa and Fría had been by each others side. So how was it possible for this to happen?

"I don't understand it." Elsa said, "Surely it must be true. Doctor Armand is the best physician in the land."

"And you think I do?" Fría asked with frustration. She had been stressed out these past weeks. How was one supposed to act when their wife became pregnant? Especially when all the intimacy was restricted to just the both of you, not to mention the fact that they were both women. "I'm freaking out, just as much as you!" the women began to argue, until there was a knock on the door to the throne room. Reluctantly, Fría waved her wrist to open the door. In walked Kai, and he looked very nervous.

"My Queens, we have a visitor." Elsa and Fría exchanged a confused look. Elsa looked out of the window and saw how wild the rain and wind were.

"Who would be foolish enough to travel in this storm?" she asked. Kai simply shrugged.

"She claims she's a nomad." Kai stated. "She says it is fairly urgent." Elsa looked to her wife, and Fría just nodded.

"Let her come in." Elsa said, wrapping an arm around Fría's waist. Kai obliged, and went to fetch the visitor. Elsa began to get a cramp, so Fría ushered her to the throne. Once she was seated, Fría kissed her on her forehead, and stood beside her. A few moments later, the woman was brought in.

She had on a black cloak, and a hood covering the top of her face. She was a rather lean woman, and walked very normally for someone who was just trudging through a snow storm.

"Lower your hood and state your name." Fría ordered the stranger. She obliged and lifted her hood. She was an older woman, probably around seventy. She had white hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin. Her face was calm, despite all the guards pointing their weapons at her.

"Darya, of the Kalde Nord tribe." the woman stated. She had a deep voice, that sounded vaguely familiar to Elsa.

"Please state your purpose, Darya of the Kalde Nord." Fría demanded. Once again, the woman spoke. However she switched her gaze from the raven-haired queen onto Elsa.

"You look so much like Sigfrid." Darya said. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Sigfrid?" Elsa asked. Before she could ask who that was, Fría stood.

"We don't have time for your nonsense. Please state your purpose or leave Arendelle." Elsa was about to calm her wife when Darya began to speak again.

"Sigfrid is...is Elsa's grandfather." Darya stated. "My brother." Elsa's and Fría's jaws collectively hit the floor at the stranger's admission. Immediately, Elsa sent for her sister so she could hear what the stranger had to say.

…

"You know –are related to our grandfather?" Anna asked the woman. She nodded her head.

"Yes. He was my younger brother. We lived in the mountains, along with our tribe...before...the soldiers." Darya fell to her knees. Elsa and Anna rushed to her side, to help her up.

"The soldiers?" Anna asked. Darya struggled to catch her breath but stood after Anna and Elsa helped her to her feet. "What soldiers?" Darya shook her head and went to sit on the throne. Fría was about to yell because she was going to sit on her throne, but Elsa stopped her.

"She's a stranger and that's _my_ throne!" Fría huffed. Elsa remained stoic and Fría began to whine and pout. "Only my booty sits there!" Elsa smiled softly and cupped her wife's cheek. She leaned up to kiss her, but then backed away.

"And you're booty is mine so let the old lady, who claims to be from my mother's side of the family, sit on the throne." Fría crossed her arms in frustration.

"How do we even know she's being for real?" Fría tested. "Are you guys just gonna believe her because she traveled here, during a storm, like a crazy person? You're basically trusting a crazy person!" Darya and Anna looked over at the queens in confusion. Elsa just shrugged.

"Is she always like this?" Darya asked. Elsa shook her head.

"She's very protective of me." Elsa told the nomad. "And I love it." Elsa kissed Fría on the corner of her mouth. Fría just rolled her eyes.

"None of this conversation, so far, is assuring me that you're not crazy." Fría pondered that fact for a bit. "Actually, you're crazy for believing her," Fría pointed at her wife and sister-in-law, "and you're crazy for walking around in a level one billion thunderstorm." Fría then pointed at Darya. The raven-haired queen smiled. "Okay, you're all related because you're all crazy!"

"Har, har." Elsa said, hitting her wife upside the shoulder. Anna shook her head and then turned to her alleged great-aunt.

"Fría has a point; how do we know you're not lying?" the three royals looked at the stranger, quizzically. Darya studied their expressions, figuring out if she could trust them. She figured that she should probably prove to them their bloodline, before it was too late to warn them about their impending doom.

Darya stood and inhaled a sharp breath. She raised her hands and with a flick of her wrists the temperature dropped as she began to make a tornado made of snow. The royal family looked on in awe. And as quick as it appeared, Darya snapped her fingers and it was all gone, except for a single snowflake, that landed in Darya's palm.

"Dang." Said one of the guards, who was blocking the door. Fría and Elsa shook their heads and came out of their awestruck glances.

"Okay...so you're related." Fría conceded. "So what brings you here, after all this time?" Darya took another breath and sat down again. She decided to start from the beginning.

"It was a small camp site that we had set up. I was about twenty at the time, your grandfather was about sixteen." She paused to look at Elsa and Anna. When they remained silent she continued her tale. "Your grandmother, Ingrid, died during Iduna's birth. Iduna was about a few months old when...the soldiers came. They ransacked our camp, and took many hostages, including Sigfrid and Iduna. The hostages, from what I heard, were taken back to Arendelle as servants. Obviously Iduna befriended your father and they got married." Darya looked over at the family and saw how sad they were about their mother's past.

"So...If you have powers, how come mama never had any?" Elsa asked.

"Well, the power skips a generation, if the partner is not magical. It seeks the first born of the next bloodline, and manifests in early childhood. But only in females." Darya explained. "And that's what I've come here to warn you about. Grand Pabbie told me that he noticed a change in the atmosphere. I heard you were getting married to another princess with magic. So I decided to come and warn you." Darya got up from her seat and walked over to Elsa. She cupped the girl's face in her hands. "When two people, who have powers, come together in romantic love, the power will create on it's own, during the nesting period." she took a moment, before explaining what the nesting period is. "Each type of magic has a certain alignment, with the universe. Every time mates get together, and it just so happens that their alignments cross, there is a high probability of conception to take place. But only if the love is true." Darya then faced Fría. "I came to warn you, before it was too late. The power that can come from the both of you is too strong. You must be careful." Both Fría and Elsa began to blush, harshly. Darya looked confused. "What?"

"You should have came here before our wedding night..." Elsa stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"...and every time after a fight..."

"...and every wednesday."

"OH! _That's_ why you never come over on Wednesdays!" Anna exclaimed.

"No, we designated Wednesdays because Kristoff cooks." Fría said as Elsa giggled. Darya was not amused.

"Right...it has already been completed. The _lights_...wow. This isn't good." the elderly woman said, looking at the royal couple and noticing how Fría always had her hand on Elsa's midsection. Darya sighed. "How far along are you, dear?" she asked the blonde. Elsa shrugged.

"Two weeks now." Elsa answered, placing her hand atop Fría's. Darya walked over to Elsa and the queen noticed the look of concern in her great-aunt's eyes.

"I hope you're strong enough to pull through childbirth. I've not yet read nor learned about the bonds between two types of magic. This could mean that it is highly uncontrollable and dangerous." Fría walked up, beside her wife.

"I can assure you that Elsa is one of the strongest and most powerful people in the world." Fría defended. Fría wrapped her free arm around her wife, protectively. "She'll make it."

"I sure hope so." Darya responded, before pulling up her hood, and making her way out of the throne room.

...

In the castle foyer, stood a tall, young woman with dark skin and emerald eyes. She, too, wore a black cloak and was covered from head to toe. She had travelled to Arendelle, with Darya, just in case the queens needed extra proof. When Darya appeared, unscathed, the woman let out a sigh of relief; they believed her.

"All went well?" the woman asked. Darya shrugged.

"They believed me." she responded. "I'm sorry to pull you away from your wife, Serafina." Darya apologized. "I just couldn't face them alone." Darya sighed and looked at her feet. "They look so much like Sigfrid, Sera..." the tall woman smiled, and brushed some of her thick black hair, out of her eyes.

"So how far along, is she?" Serafina asked.

"Two weeks." the taller woman nodded.

"So the day you noticed it, it happened?" Serafina asked rhetorically. "Nice." Darya frowned. Before she could say anything, they heard someone running towards them. Lo and behold, it was queen Fría.

"Hold up!" she panted, approaching the visitors, "Wait!"

"Yes, your majesty?" Darya asked the winded royal.

"I...wait...shit, am I outta shape..." Fría commented, trying to catch her breath.

"You look fine." Serafina said.

"Thanks, girl." Fría thanked the stranger. "Wait, who are you?" she asked.

"Serafina." the woman answered. "I am from further south, a small village, west of Hazga." Fría gaped; Hazga was incredibly far. It was even long passed Isla Solsa.

"Dang," the raven-haired woman said, "what the hell are you doing up here?" Serafina looked at her feet, sadly.

"I had to bring my mate up north, for freedom. Women cannot be together, even in silence, elsewhere." Fría nodded, woefully. She couldn't imagine somewhere that was not fully accepting of her and Els – wait...Weselton...right. _Fuck them,_ Fría thought.

"I'm glad you're safe, then." the queen replied. "Anyway, bring her here. I was just going to extend to you, Darya, a place to stay." Fría told the elderly woman. "Elsa and Anna...they really love family...so...stay? At least until the...birth, I guess?" Darya shook her head.

"No –!"

"Yes, that sounds pleasant." Serafina said, nodding to queen Fría. Darya was about to protest the request when Serafina interrupted.

"Awesome!" Fría exclaimed, excitedly. "I'll tell Elsa and Anna that you're staying!" the raven-haired woman ran off, to tell her wife the good news. When she was out of sight, Darya turned to Serafina and slapped her in the arm.

"Why'd you do that?!" she asked, "Now we have to stay here!"

"I thought you'd want to help your niece with the birth. Surely Sigfrid would want you to help her." Serafina stated plainly. Darya saw it as a dirty tactic, using her late brother as an excuse. Alas, Darya then felt guilty for wanting to leave. Furthermore, Serafina said, "Besides, Anaïs would complain if we said we turned down a room, at a royal castle." Darya just rolled her eyes.

"Well go fetch her. I'll stay here and entertain my...family." Darya left the foyer and Serafina snickered; her mentor didn't like staying in one place for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

_**JQ: Part 3 of the prologue...**_

 _ **I know, it's taking forever.**_

 _ **Buuuuuuut it'll be worth it!**_

* * *

(Four Years Later)

Elsa was in her study, reading about a complaint, against one of her staff members. She rolled her eyes, contemplating whether or not she should settle the dispute or just fire the person. She was wishing, desperately, that Fría was here to deal with it, but her wife was training people in the forest and wouldn't be home until dark. It was evening now and Elsa should've been done her work by now, but it was the start of spring, and things were usually very plentiful; especially the paperwork. She sighed and prayed for some miracle to excuse her from her duties.

Thankfully, she received three.

A knock was heard, at the door and she beckoned them to enter.

"Come in." Elsa said, loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear. In came Gerda, looking very distraught. "What's got you looking all fussy, Gerda?" Elsa asked with concern, but also a bit of laughter. Gerda simply sighed and plopped down in the chair, before the queen's desk.

"They refuse to eat without you." Gerda stated plainly. "And they began to protest with the appetizers." Elsa laughed as Gerda groaned. The queen got out of her seat and began to walk to the door.

"Well let's not keep my dinner dates waiting any longer." Elsa, seldom, left her study early, but when it came to her daughters, she never questioned it. She and Fría made it clear, from the start, that they would try and be the parents that they wished theirs had been. When Elsa was pregnant, they made a pact to only use Gerda and Kai for emergencies.

That went out the window, once Elsa actually gave birth to triplets.

Yes.

One, two, three...babies.

The new Princesses of Arendelle; Brina, Gianneva and Vindra. Elsa will never forget the look on her wife's face.

...

 _"Three?!" Fr_ _í_ _a asked doctor Armand and_ _d_ _octor Olga, for probably, the 500_ _th_ _time in the last four minutes. The doctors groaned and rolled their eyes, while_ _Serafina, Darya,_ _Olaf, Anna and Kristoff giddily celebrated in the background. "I...I just –!" Fr_ _í_ _a could hardly wrap her head around it._ _Well, she already had a hard time believing that her and Elsa were going to be biological parents. It shouldn't have surprised her, considering the whole premise of magical powers, but multiple births is still a pretty huge thing._

 _"_ _Hooray!" Olaf exclaimed, excitedly. "Three new princesses!"_

 _"_ _That's astounding..." Serafina said in complete awe._

 _"Multiple magic births..." Darya said, scratching her head, "I never thought I'd live to see the day." Darya's head immediately snapped up, to make eye contact with the physicians. "How's Elsa doing?"_

 _"Wonderfully." doctor Armand answered. "But I do have a question."_

 _"Go on, man." Serafina instructed._

 _"Is it normal for her to be walking around?"_ _everyone's expressions became puzzled but_ _Serafina and Darya nodde_ _d, calmly._

 _"Yes," Serafina replied, "magic births, are usually, rejuvenating for the birth parent. It has something to do with being able to survive, giving birth in a feral environment." the doctors nodded and Anna squealed in excitement. She couldn't believe that her sister was a mother now._

 _"Oooh! I cannot wait to meet them!" Anna said, "And to give them a cousin." she sighed happily, lightly patting her protruding figure. Kristoff smiled and placed his hands over their expected child._

 _"Me neither." Kristoff said. Fría felt her heart melt, at the display, but was still a bundle of anxious energy. Darya and Serafina had suggested that for the birth, Fría was not supposed to be in the room. Because magic abilities are tied to emotions, the different types of magic could conflict and cause grave consequences._

 _"Can...may I see her?" the raven-haired queen asked, nervously. Doctor Olga smiled and placed a steady hand on Fría's shoulder._

 _"I'm sure she'd love that." the doctors began ushering the queen inside the infirmary, and shut the door softly. Fría watched as Elsa paced back and forth, wringing her hands together. She thought that Elsa looked beautiful, with her hair down, dressed in a comfortable white robe._

 _"Babe?" she asked, getting the blonde's attention. Elsa's head snapped up and she smiled when she saw her wife._

 _"Fría!" Elsa ran over to her wife and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Fría moaned at the contact and held Elsa close. After pulling apart Elsa was smiling from ear to ear. "We did it!" she exclaimed happily, "We're parents!"_

 _"I know!" Fría responded, "To three kids!" she laughed nervously._

 _"Yeah..." Elsa sighed, "that was really...really –!"_

 _"Not what we were expecting." Fría said. Elsa began to frown, but Fría kissed her softly. "But I couldn't be happier." Elsa smiled and the two shared a deep kiss._

 _..._

Her daughters were the highlights of her life, aside from Fría of course. They were four years of age now and ever the troublemakers for poor Gerda and the rest of the castle staff. It was truly interesting, raising magic children. Firstly, they learned to do everything faster than regular children. Not extremely faster, but surprisingly fast. Their powers were active, as soon as possible; the queens learned that one harshly.

As it turned out, when two people, who have two different types of magic come together, both powers are prevalent. This was a complete shock, to both Darya and Serafina. Before Elsa and Fría, imprints typically occurred between people with similar magic. Another shock was that all three of the triplets had both powers. Usually the power would be restricted to only the first born female, but they had never previously seen multiple magic births. This magical triplets thing was surely astounding to everyone who heard.

However, believe it or not, the magical abilities thing was the least of their problems. Their major problem was the actual 'parenting' part. Especially when it came to Gianneva and Vindra.

The two, smaller, platinum blondes were the most rambunctious, loud, determined and silly; Elsa blamed Fría for that. They both had Elsa's face shape and Fría's nose. They looked identical, from afar, however Gianneva had a more tanned complexion, and also possessed Elsa's icy blue eyes. Vindra, on the contrary, was pale and had Fría's hazel eyes. The two of them, from the time they could walk, were little bundles of trouble. Thankfully, though, Brina was not like her sisters.

The only child that inherited Fría's thick black hair and Elsa's calm personality. Brina looked exactly like Elsa, except for the hair and skin tone. She had Elsa's blue eyes and was more than happy to sit in Elsa's office and pretend to do exactly what her mama was doing. Fría assumed that Brina was like that due to her being born half an hour before her siblings. Elsa had thought that she only had Brina, until a sharp pain told her that she wasn't done. Because of the technicalities, Elsa's court named princess Brina the official holder of the crown. Brina was technically the eldest, hereby somewhat explaining how calm she was.

"So what should I be expecting, Gerda?" Elsa asked, as they stood outside the dining hall. Gerda shuddered just thinking about what lies ahead, in the dining room.

"Honestly," Gerda said, voice laced with exhaustion, "expectations are overrated for these girls." Gerda opened the door to reveal a frozen over dining hall. The food had frost on it and some of the items were floating around, aimlessly. She looked to the corner of the room and saw the culprits. She smiled and shook her head, before making her way over.

"Girls." Elsa said, sternly, "What did we say, about playing with magic without madre or myself?" she asked. Gianneva raised her hand, slowly. "Yes, Gia?"

"That s'not good." she answered, staring at Elsa shamefully. The sight broke Elsa's heart a bit but the whole dining room was now covered in snow and some of the food items, that the staff members set out, were ruined now.

"Okay, good." Elsa replied, bending down to their level. "Why is it not good?" Brina raised her hand this time. "Yes, Bri?"

"B-because we...we...we make a mess?"

"Yes, but why do we wait for me or madre?" Elsa looked, intently, at the remaining daughter who had not answered yet. "Vee?"

"So...um...so you can play too?" Elsa chuckled.

"No...it's so that we can teach you how it works." the queen corrected. "Magic is beautiful but also dangerous; waiting for madre and I is better so we can help, okay?"

"Yes, mama." they answered. Satisfied with the renewal of their social contract, Elsa stood and used her own powers to remove the snow and ice, from the dining hall. The girls watched in awe, since they still had no idea how to remove it. The items around the room were still floating; Elsa had no control over Fría's type of magic, even if they were both the biological parents.

"It also isn't nice to fool around, when dinner is on the table. What do I always say?" Elsa smiled as Vindra waved her hand excessively. She shook her head; of course Vindra would know this one. "Vee?" the small blonde straightened her posture and cleared her throat.

"You said 'when eating time is on, playtime is off'."

"Excellent." Elsa said, giving all three of them kisses on their foreheads. She straightened up and sighed. "Now, where shall we wait, while our friends fix up dinner again?" she questioned them. They immediately perked up, and she knew exactly where they wanted to go.

"Can we go see madre?" Gianneva asked, hopefully.

"If she's just finishing up, we may go see her." Elsa told them. "Kai? Could you see if Fría will permit them visiting?" he nodded.

"Indeed, ma'am." and so, he went to go see if Fría was almost done her work.

"Thank you." she then turned back to her daughters. "So, what did my lovely ladies do today?"

"We ate breakfast, with Gerda and Gunther. Then Kai took us outside to fly kites!" said Vindra, excitedly.

"And for lunch, auntie Anna and Addie came by to play and have sandwiches!" Brina chimed in, shortly after her sister was done sharing.

"And then Darya gave us a magic lesson." Gianneva added. All three girls had huge smiles on their faces and Elsa was glad that even when Serafina left, Darya opted to stay and help teach the girls about magic. After all, her and Fría were still learning about it themselves. Shortly, thereafter, Kai came back.

"Her majesty, and commander, will accept visitations from her most important ladies, ma'am." Elsa rolled her eyes, knowing Fría probably made him say the whole formality. The triplets squealed with excitement, as they seldom take trips to Fría's headquarters; it was often too serious for them to hang about in there. Unfortunately for Elsa, the girls were permitted to sit in with her.

"Thank you, Kai." Elsa said, bowing to him. "Come on, girls." she then instructed, and they eagerly followed Elsa to the hallway that also held Elsa's study. Fría's "battle planning" room was right across from her. Elsa could hear Fría yelling at someone. She opened the door and sure enough her wife was yelling at someone.

"...Hence my answer is no, Soren;" Fría said, sternly, "that wouldn't be a good idea for an ambush. Get out of here, and find another route!"

"Yes, your maj – COMMANDER! I-I meant commander." Fría shook her head. She wanted to be called 'queen' when she wasn't on the battlefield.

"This isn't a battlefield, Soren. But nice try." she waved him off, to dismiss him. "See you in the morning." he merely nodded, and went on his way.

"Queen Elsa," he said, before leaving, rather quickly. Elsa nodded in acknowledgement. Not seeing her wife, Fría sighed and leaned back in her large chair. Elsa admired how regal Fría looked, in her uniform. It was, after all, the second best outfit that her wife wore (the first was not the white shirt and trousers).

"Fría, I brought some guests." Elsa announced, steeping aside. Immediately hearing the pitter patter of little feet, Fría's head snapped up and she smiled from ear to ear. She quickly got out of her seat, and bent down with her arms outstretched, awaiting for her three little rascals.

"My little snowflakes!" Fría exclaimed, happily. The girls basically jumped on her and Fría ended up lying on her back, while they pretended to beat her up. "Ow...no! Please, mercy!" Fría cried, pretending to be hurting. The girls laughed and began to cuddle their other mother. Elsa smiled happily and was so thankful that her babies got along just fine. She and Fría were truly thankful for their little angels and hoped that it would be this way forever.

But of course, children grow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**JQ: HEEEEEEY! So I'm uploading super crazy like rn, just because I know halfway through this new semester, I won't be able to do so a lot. So I figured I'd give y'all some reading material while I won't be around as often, crying into my textbooks.**_

 _ **Anywho, I hope you like my magic babies! Aren't they cute?**_

 _ **I have reasons for their names, but have no place to put them, so I'll put them here, rn. Let's start with how, in my mind, Elsa liked how** **Fría's name was actually "cold" in Spanish and ran with it.**_

 _ **Brina Eldora: "Frost" in Italian. Eldora is a Spanish girl's name, that means "gift of the sun". 'Cuz Fría's from a kingdom called 'Island of the Sun'.**_

 _ **Vindra Elda: "Wind" in Norwegian, + 'ra' at the end. Elda is a name given in Italian that means 'warrior'.**_

 ** _Gianneva Elin: Neva is a Spanish name for "snow", and_ _Fría was too big of a fan for the name 'Giovanna', so she combined them. "Elin" is a Scandanavian name, which means "light"._**

 ** _And all their middle names have 'El' because of Elsa's name. why you ask? If you failed to notice that a) Claudio Marion, b)_ _Fría Mariella and c) Alejandro Martin are all middle names derived from their birth mother, Queen Maribel. _**

**_I know._**

 ** _I'm deep like that._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

(10 Years Later)

"VINDRA! GIANNEVA! I WILL _SLAUGHTER_ YOU!" princess Brina threatened, running down the hall after her sisters. The royal triplets were 13, now, and only getting more hyperactive. Princess Vindra and princess Gianneva thought it would be hilarious to replace the jewellery in Brina's box with frogs, from the pond. Brina was, subsequently, infuriated because she was to be attending a tea party with her mothers and a few visiting dignitaries, this afternoon. It was the first time Elsa was letting her sit in on an actual royal affiliation meeting, and she wanted to look her very best. The raven-haired princess was already dressed in a dark purple dress, with tints of blue and pink. It halted, just above her ankles, showing off her white socks and black ballerina shoes. She wanted to top it off with the emerald necklace that Fría had given her, just because she liked the colour green. However, she wouldn't know where it was since her idiotic sisters hid it from her.

"If you can catch us!" Vindra called back, over her shoulder. The first platinum blonde was wearing a baby blue, long-sleeved, dress that had a turtleneck. Over top of it, she had a sage green vest, designed with a combination of Solsan and Arendellian patterning (mostly types of plant-like things). To top off her outfit, she had a burgundy ribbon around her waist and black boots.

"Yeah, that would be a start!" Gianneva laughed, running faster. This blonde wore a simple white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a long black skirt with a gold line of flower patterning on the bottom. She wore dark brown boots and also sported a burgundy ribbon, around her waist. Gianneva and Vindra looked so similar, except for their skin tones and eye colour. The only obvious difference was that Gianneva kept her hair long while Vindra had a pixie cut, with her bangs going over her right eye.

"Hey!" one staff member cried, as Gianneva ran into him.

"Sorry!" she called back, still running away from Brina. Vindra began to laugh.

"Yeah, watch where you're going you klutz – oof!" Vindra winced as she ran right into a door that just happened to open. Gianneva scoffed.

"Says you, moron!" the other blonde rounded the corner, swiftly, abandoning her sister.

"Your highness!" the maid, who opened the god forsaken door, said. "Many apologies, princess Vindra!" the short-haired blonde just shook her head and offered a charming smile.

"No worries! Now if you'll just excuse me –!"

"VEE!" Brina screeched, once she laid eyes on her sister, "GET OVER HERE!" Vindra began to panic and started to run again.

"I gotta go!" the short-haired blonde yelped, as she desperately tried to catch up with her other sister. After all her exuberant running, she ended up in the hall that housed Elsa's study and Fría's strategy room. Hardly any of the castle staff went there. Vindra wasn't even completely sure if _they_ were allowed there, if she was being completely honest. She knew that her mothers were working, so she tried her best to be as quiet as possible. "Psssst!" she whispered, "Gia...where are you?" she heard some rustling, at the end of the hall and looked up. Lo and behold, there was Gia, crouched down by a window, behind a curtain.

"Over here!" Gianneva whispered back, motioning for her sister to join her. Vindra quickly scrambled to hide with her sister. Unfortunately for her, one of the doorknobs began to turn. It was the one on Elsa's side of the hall. Vindra paled and Gianneva gasped. Vindra quickly hid behind one of the suits of armour, that was in the hallway. Shortly after the short-haired blonde was out of sight, Elsa exited her study. The blonde queen walked right up to her wife's door and knocked. The door then opened to reveal the second queen of Arendelle.

"Afternoon, beautiful." Elsa said, leaning up to kiss her wife. Fría moaned at the contact, and began to snake her arms around Elsa's waist. Gianneva and Vindra pretended to gag. "Are you ready for the tea party, today?" Elsa asked. Immediately at the mention of the party, the princesses shared a look of horror; the only reason they pranked Brina was because they thought the meeting was tomorrow.

"Uh oh." Gianneva said, quietly to herself. Vindra just blushed, and pulled out the small bag of jewellery from her vest. They were definitely going to be in a heap of trouble, now.

"No, I hate tea parties;" Fría responded. "not my scene."

"I know but it must be done." Elsa sighed. She then offered her arm to her wife. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." Fría said, happily. She hated tea parties, but loved being with her wife. "Let's send someone for Brina, and we'll meet her in the courtyard." the raven-haired queen suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Elsa agreed. Without noticing any disturbances, both queens walked down the hall and rounded the corner. Immediately after their mothers were out of sight, Gianneva and Vindra left their hiding spots.

"What are we gonna do?!" Gianneva asked, in a panic. Vindra shrugged.

"I dunno!" Vindra exclaimed, "This was on you! It was your idea!" Vindra accused. She cleared her throat and began to mock Gianneva, in a terrible Italian accent, that none of them had. "'Ay-ah Vee? You-ah know what-ah Brina hates? Frogs!'." Gianneva rolled her eyes. She was two thousand percent certain that she didn't sound at all like the impression her sister just did.

"You agreed to it, _genius_!" Gianneva reminded her sarcastically. "You're just as at fault as me!"

"We need to give Bri her necklace back." Vindra declared. Her sister just nodded.

"Okay, yeah! Let's go!" Gianneva quickly yanked her sister by the arm and they began to run.

...

Princess Brina had given up on her pursuit. She sighed and slumped down, against a wall, in the art gallery. She really wanted to look her best for the meeting, but that proved to be impossible when you had irresponsible and immature sisters. She just didn't understand it sometimes. One day, they'd be perfectly fine, and the next they were relentlessly pranking her. Although she was angry at them, she could never imagine being an only child. She just wished that they wouldn't mess with her on important days, such as this. Suddenly, someone else entered the art gallery.

"Olaf!" Brina exclaimed happily. She immediately ran over to the snowman and gave him a big hug. "How are you, today?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'm just fine." Olaf answered, "How are you?" he questioned. The raven-haired girl just frowned.

"Not too good. I'm a bit sad;" she told him, "my sisters are pranking me again." Olaf laughed and took hold of her hand.

"Don't worry, Brina. I know what'll cheer you up!" he exclaimed, "Come with me to the stables, to see Sven!" Brina lit up at the offer; she loved animals and especially loved Sven. He was here, today, since her uncle Kristoff left him here for his check-up. Brina grabbed hold of Olaf's hand and began to lead him towards the stables.

"Well let's go!" Olaf giggled happily, and followed her outside.

...

"Quick!" Vindra called back to Gianneva, "Gerda said she saw Bri and Olaf going to the stables!"

"I'm coming, relax!" the other blonde replied, running behind her sister. Upon reaching the stables, they saw Brina and Olaf, petting Sven and giving him some carrots. Gianneva glared at Vindra. "Well, you've got the stuff," Gia stated, "you give it back." she emphasized her suggestion by shoving the short-haired blonde into the open.

"Wow." Vindra said, "What a great partner in crime, you are." she glared back at her sibling. Their staring contest was broken when Brina noticed them.

"You two!" Brina said, abandoning Sven and Olaf. She marched her way to Vindra and poked her in the nose. "I could get in so much trouble for being late to this!"

"We're sorry," Vindra apologized, handing her the bag of jewellery, "here. We didn't know that party was today." Brina sighed, opening the bag to pull out the necklace. It was perfectly in tact. Without having to ask, Gianneva went over to help Brina put it on.

"We thought it was tomorrow." Gianneva told her, hooking the necklace together. Brina rolled her eyes.

"Well, whatever. At least I got some exercise!" Brina always tended to look at things rather positively. "Any idea where madre and mama are?" she asked her sisters. Vindra nodded.

"They sent someone for you, but I guess they haven't come yet."

"No, no one's seen me, other than Olaf." Brina replied. Both blondes then looked behind them to wave at the little snowman.

"In that case, they're headed to the courtyard." Vindra told her sister. "You look really awesome, by the way." Brina smiled, bashfully.

"Thank you, Vee." she then turned to her other sister, "How's my hair?" Gianneva raised an eyebrow. She was never one for fashion or beauty tips and was not about to be.

"Looks like hair." Both Brina and Vindra rolled their eyes. They desperately tried to get Gianneva to, at least, appear to be a nice person.

"Aren't you going to compliment her on her outfit, at least?" Vindra asked. Gianneva scoffed.

"Why? We're royalty; it's a given that we at least dress like we've got wealth." Brina and Vindra just gave up, and turned back to one another.

"Come on, Bri! I'll walk ya to the courtyard." Vindra offered and Brina smiled.

"Okay!" she turned back to give Gianneva a kiss on the cheek. The blonde winced and both of her sisters laughed. Their sister was also not one for showing affection and they did their best to try and break her. "See you later, Gia." Brina called over her shoulder.

"I'll be back!" Vindra added. Gianneva just waved them off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be here." when her sisters were out of sight, she turned to Olaf and smiled at him. "So, what's the word of the day, dude?" Gianneva loved to read and write. Elsa had taught her how to, because she wouldn't sit still enough in actual lessons. Olaf would also be in these sessions and Gia would attempt to further explain things to him. So everyday, when she wasn't doing anything, she'd track down the little snowman and he'd give her a word to analyze.

"Hmm..." he thought, "I heard someone say the word 'extravagant'." Gia smiled.

"Alright." Gia walked into Sven's stable and laid down on some hay. She closed her eyes and let herself relax. "Break it down for me, little guy." she instructed and Olaf happily did so, while sitting next to her.

"Well...It's got the word 'extra' in it. But it also has the word 'vagant'...but 'vagant' isn't a word, so what is extravagant extra of, really?" Gia smiled as he tried his hardest to think of a proper solution. To be frank, she was also kind of curious at this point.

...

Fría and Elsa were standing in the courtyard, awaiting their guest. They were just enjoying some light conversation when they were delightfully interrupted by two of their children.

"Ladies." Elsa greeted them and they curtsied before their parents.

"Madre, mama." they said, together. Elsa and Fría beamed at them, proudly.

"So what have you guys been up to, all morning?" Fría asked her daughters. Vindra blushed but Brina had it covered.

"We played chase, in the stable area." Brina answered, skillfully, "Gia's there now, hanging out with Olaf and Sven."

"Are Addie, uncle Kristoff and aunt Anna coming over, for dinner tonight?" Vindra asked hopefully. Elsa nodded, issuing excited squeals from the girls. They really loved playing with their cousin.

"Yes, they'll be joining us for dinner, tonight." Elsa told them. Before she could say anything else, carriages began to pull up at the gates. Fría sighed, sadly.

"Are you sure I need to be here, babe?" she asked her wife. Elsa rolled her eyes; she knew that Fría was going to try to get out of this meeting, by any means. Elsa just leaned up to give her a soft kiss.

"I'm sure." she whispered rather suggestively. Fría blushed, ferociously and eyed her kids. They were just looking on, very confused and Fría couldn't be more relieved.

"Calm down, Icy," Fría whispered, "they won't be young forever."

"Which is why I can take advantage of their innocent obliviousness now." Elsa made sure the girls weren't paying attention, before nipping at Fría's earlobe. The raven-haired queen inhaled sharply and tried her best not to react.

"You're mean." Fría accused and Elsa just laughed. Vindra watched as the carriages pulled up.

"So who are these people?" she asked.

"They are from Rodburg," Elsa answered, "and they want to discuss a new trade route." Vindra nodded in acknowledgement and looked at Fría.

"How's their guard?" the young blonde asked and Fría shrugged.

"Eh..." she was trying to think of some nice words, "consider it lucky, for them, that they have an alliance with us." Vindra smirked. She, too, had an interest in the military and took great pride knowing that her madre was the bravest, toughest and intimidating woman in the whole world. She wanted to be just like her, one day.

"So...they suck?" Vindra attempted to elaborate. Elsa glared at the smaller blonde, telling her to keep quiet, as the countess of Rodburg was now approaching.

"You said it, not me." Fría winked at her little girl and she winked back. Brina shook her head and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Afternoon, Queen Elsa and Queen Fría." countess Geraldine greeted, giving them a respectful bow. The two queens followed suit.

"Greetings, Countess." Elsa said, "How was your journey?"

"Oh, the usual." Geraldine answered, waving her hand. She then noticed the young girls, that were standing idly by. She smiled at them. "And who might these ladies be? Surely not the princesses of Arendelle; they were so small when I last saw them."

"Nope, that's them." Fría reassured, "Two of them, anyway."

"Hello, Countess Geraldine." Brina said, while she curtsied.

"Hi!" Vindra added, doing the same. Geraldine swooned at how adorable they were.

"Such cuties!" she said, patting them on their heads. Vindra shook her head, after her hair had been ruffled by the countess. She then turned to her parents, signalling her departure.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Vindra said, before running off to find Gianneva. Brina waved after her sister. Elsa smiled and then addressed the countess.

"I hope you don't mind, but Brina will be sitting with us, this afternoon."

"Oh, nonsense! She will be the one becoming queen, yes?" Fría and Elsa nodded in response. Geraldine then turned to look at Brina. "Did you know that your mother, Elsa, was also quite young when your grandfather let her participate? She was probably about the same age as you." the raven-haired princess beamed at the admission and was excited to know that she was now classified as important. Being the future bearer of the crown, she loved the responsibility and the chance to prove herself worthy. She wanted to be just like her mama; beautiful, smart, kind and understanding.

"Really, mama?" Brina asked, looking at her mother.

"Yes." Elsa vaguely remembered how nerve-wracking it was, for her. Her father was not a fan of her powers, at the time, and she remembered how terrified she was. However, looking at her daughter's hopeful expression, she felt nothing but pride in herself about how comfortable she had become with her magic. She was also proud of Brina for just being herself. "Really."

"Well, I'm sure the festivities are ready, by now. Shall we go, Brina?" Fría asked, extending her hand to her daughter. Brina beamed and took her mother's hand, also taking Elsa's as well.

"Absolutely!" she answered, excitedly. The three women smiled, proudly, at the young heiress and they began to make their way to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**_JQ: omg wuuuut? Two in one day? This bitch is insane._**

 ** _Actually, this was supposed to be a part of the previous chapter but my 'copy + paste' fucked the hell up. Either way, here's some more words._**

 ** _I own nada, except for all the new shit._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"But if it isn't 'extra' of anything, why put the word 'extra' in it?" Vindra asked. She had just been dragged into Gianneva and Olaf's conversation about what the word 'vagant' in 'extravagant' means. She hadn't thought about it before and was curious.

"That's what I'm saying!" Olaf exclaimed, flailing his arms. Gia rolled her eyes.

"It's probably just to express how...um...much more something is?" she offered. Vindra shrugged.

"Yeah, so 'extra'." Vindra supplied. "Like the word 'extraordinary': it's 'extra ordinary'." Olaf shook his head, tired of this conversation. Vindra and Gianneva wouldn't admit it, but their brains were hurting.

"Let's go get some snacks!" the snowman suggested. Immediately, the girls perked up.

"Chocolate..." Gianneva sighed, dreamily. Vindra also imagined her favourite treat.

"Tomatoes..." Olaf and Gianneva stared at her. "What?"

"Weirdo." Gia said, simply. The three of them made their way to the kitchen, to rummage through the various snacks. Hopefully, they'd find what they were looking for. Upon entering the kitchen, Vindra and Gianneva got to work; opening and closing the various drawers and cupboards with their magic, in search of some treats. After a few minutes, Olaf found some biscuits and Vindra found some tomatoes. But Gianneva didn't see any chocolate. The blonde scoffed, assuming why there were no chocolate treats.

"I bet mama's hiding it in her room, again." she groaned, closing one of the cupboards with her magic. Elsa, Brina and Gianneva were notorious for hoarding chocolate. If they saw it, they took it. Unfortunately, this time around, Gianneva was the last to know about the stash. Vindra smiled.

"I always find my snacks!" she bragged, biting into her tomato. Gianneva cringed, watching her sister eat the raw vegetable like it was a sugary treat.

"Because no one's as weird as you are." she retorted. Vindra narrowed her eyes.

"Madre eats tomatoes, like this." she defended.

"Well I suppose you're both weird, then." Gianneva concluded. She then moved to sit beside her sister, at the servants' table. "May I have a biscuit, Olaf?" she asked. Olaf nodded, profusely, and shoved the box of biscuits towards the princess. She smiled, thanked him, and began to eat. After a few minutes, in came Gerda, with fresh vegetables. She smiled at the girls.

"Afternoon, girls." Gerda greeted, as she walked passed. The girls swallowed their fill and turned around.

"Hi, Gerda!" Gianneva greeted.

"What's up, Gerdy?" Vindra questioned, watching their head servant lay out ingredients onto the counter.

"I'm preparing the produce, for when the kitchen staff come in to start on your supper." Gerda answered. "Kristoff and Anna are coming by, for dinner tonight." Gianneva nodded.

"Oh, cool."

"Ha ha!" Vindra laughed, "Cool..." she opened her hand and made a small snowball, with a wave of her fingers. "Get it?!" she asked, showing the ball to her sister. Gianneva rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," she answered, blowing frost onto her sister's hair. Vindra frowned and began to rub the frost off of her. Gianneva smirked. "I got it." Olaf soon joined in on the laughter.

"HAHAHAHA...I don't get it."

...

Fría, Elsa and Brina were in the sun room, having tea and finger sandwiches with Countess Geraldine. The conversation was pleasant enough, but Fría and Brina were so very bored. Elsa and Geraldine began to talk about things that had absolutely nothing to do with trade or alliances, so the two raven-haired royals just began to talk among themselves.

"What are they talking about now?" Brina asked her mother. Fría just shrugged.

"I think they are talking about horses."

"Why?" Brina asked.

"No clue." Brina sighed and slumped in her chair. She had no idea that these things were so tiresome. It had only been half an hour.

"Why are these so boring?" she asked.

"They aren't always boring." Fría looked at her wife and their guest, making sure they weren't paying any close attention. She then continued to answer Brina, "It just depends on who you're talking to." Brina nodded in understanding.

"Mama seems to be enjoying herself." Brina noticed, but Fría chuckled softly.

"She really isn't." the queen said. She leaned in towards her daughter and motioned for her to observe. "Watch how mama looks away from the countess; she widens her eyes, slightly, before taking a sip of her tea." they silently watched as Elsa did just that, while reaching for her cup. Fría took notice of how leisurely Elsa picked up the cup without a napkin. This clearly indicated that it wasn't hot. "The tea has been empty, for five minutes." Fría deduced and Brina just looked on in wonderment. "At the next gap, in conversation, she's going to change the subject." after Geraldine stopped laughing at her own joke, Elsa cleared her throat loudly, and placed the cup back on the table.

"Alright," Elsa said, "let's start talking about that new write up, shall we?" Elsa asked. The countess nodded and Brina's jaw hit the floor. She quickly turned to Fría.

"How did you get so good at that?!" she asked, excitedly. Fría smirked.

"Years of being in the army, sweetie." Fría stated, smugly. "Furthermore, your mother's pretty easy to read and I like staring at her." Fría winked. She then reached out to Elsa's plate, to steal some of her food. Brina watched as Elsa eyed her wife and moved the plate closer, knowingly. They smiled softly at each other and Brina found it amazing how they could communicate without using words. The raven-haired princess shook her head. Her mothers loved one another a lot and she only hoped that, one day, she'd find something as special as theirs.

"I see..." Elsa said, after reading the content that the countess had given her. "So you're proposing the route be moved, going through the canal instead?" after hearing the queen's question, the countess nodded.

"Yes. The distance is shorter, and I could require less men for transport." the older woman answered. Elsa read it, once more, but still looked unsure. She then turned to Fría and the raven-haired woman looked bewildered. Elsa held out the papers and Fría just shook her head.

"I'm no good with trade routes." Fría admitted. Elsa smirked.

"I know," she said, "would you mind passing it to Brina?" now it was the younger girl's turn to look befuddled. She raised an eyebrow and eyed both of her parents.

"Pardon?" she asked. Fría grabbed the paperwork from her wife and placed it in front of their daughter.

"Could you look through it, sweetie?" Elsa asked. Brina froze and felt her palms get sweaty. Elsa continued to smile softly, towards her, and she instantly felt herself relax. She trusted her mother and nodded in compliance. She took a deep breath and straightened her posture.

"Yes, mama." Brina answered, moving the sheet closer to her. She began to skim through it's contents. Geraldine and Fría looked on, a bit confused. The girl was only 13 and Elsa was letting her read official draft documents. Fría leaned in, closer to Elsa.

"Not meaning to be critical of your techniques, babe, but...what are you doing?" she asked her wife. Elsa placed a hand over top Fría's and smiled softly.

"Shhh..." she said, "just watch." Fría began to observe the princess as her expression went from neutral to confused. Brina raised her eyebrow at a particular part of the document and Fría had to laugh because she looks just like Elsa does, when the blonde reads through things. Elsa, in turn, felt her heart swell when Brina would bite her lip in concentration, just as Fría does. It was amazing, to both of them, how much of one another they saw in their children. After reading through the papers, Brina set them back onto the table and crossed her arms. She looked up at the countess.

"Who wrote this for you?" Brina asked her.

"One of my congressmen, of course."

"What was his previous profession, or task, prior to writing trade routes?"

"There...erm...was none. This was his first task."

"How many drafts?" Brina inquired. Geraldine and Fría just stared at the child, wondering where on earth she learned all this. Brina exhaled, and calmly explained herself. "The reason I ask is because according to the weather conditions, going through the canal, between the winter and spring months, would be dangerous. Ice will be melting, falling onto ships and into the water, causing turbulence. All four of my grandparents died on turbulent waters, and I respectfully request the change be made to spring and summer, instead." Fría and Geraldine just sat there, with their jaws hitting the floor. Elsa just smirked, knowingly; she knew exactly how effective Brina would be in this conversation.

* * *

 _"_ _What's this, mama?" a four year old Brina asked. Elsa and Brina were in the library, sitting quietly and just enjoying the comfort of_ _a quiet afternoon_ _. Elsa was, currently, reading a book on weather conditions. She particularly loved learning about weather patterns, since it was a part of her magic. Brina was just there because she loved it when her mama would read to her._ _The young princess_ _was_ _now_ _pointing at a picture of_ _the sky,_ _on one of the pages_ _. Elsa smiled._

 _"This is a picture of the clouds." Elsa said, "They are important, in this book."_

 _"Why?" Brina asked, curiously._

 _"Because, clouds can tell the weather." Elsa answered, simply. Brina giggled softly._

 _"Silly mama," she laughed, "clouds don't talk!" Elsa joined her giggling daughter and leaned in to nuzzle their noses together._

 _"That's true, dear. But clouds can tell the weather."_

 _"How?" Elsa closed the book and stood up. She walked to the window, adjacent from her and beckoned the small girl to follow. Within seconds, Brina was by Elsa's side._

 _"Look up at the sky," Elsa instructed, "see how the clouds are dark and hovering close to one another?" Brina followed her mother's gaze, and looked up at the sky. The clouds were grey and they looked clumped together._

 _"Uh huh!" the princess answered. Elsa began to explain further._

 _"That means that there is a high possibility for rain." she told the raven-haired girl. Brina looked up at her mother, quizzically. Her blue eyes were not convinced._

 _"But it's almost supper, and it did not rain!" Brina exclaimed. Elsa laughed and patted her on the head._

 _"Just you wait." Elsa promised, "Now come, let's read another book, before Madre comes back with your sisters." Fría took Vindra and Gianneva to the garden, to find some grapes. The Solsan/Arendellian queen had planted some, when she moved in. They had been out there for about 15 minutes and Elsa was hoping that her three troublemakers were behaving themselves. Suddenly, said troublemakers ran into the library, panting as if they'd just escaped death. "And where have you been?" Elsa asked her wife._

 _"W-we were looking for baskets." Fría huffed, "Then I saw the sky, and thought that we should head back." she then pointed at the small blondes beside her, "And they challenged me to a race," she accused, and turned to face them, "which I won." she emphasized her victory by sticking out her tongue at them. Both Vindra and Gianneva laughed and returned the gesture._

 _"Very mature, Queen Fría." Elsa half scolded. Before she could say anything else, the slight sound of rain against the window started and Brina pressed her nose up against the window. She was in complete awe because it was exactly what her mother had predicted._

 _"Hey!" Brina exclaimed, "It did rain!" Elsa chuckled and scooped the little princess up, into a warm embrace._

 _"See?" Elsa asked, kissing her cheek, "Mama's always right." Brina giggled and gave Elsa a kiss back._

 _"I wanna read the clouds too!" Brina declared._

 _And so began the young heiress's love of weather patterns._

* * *

Brina, politely, handed the document back to the countess and continued to sit calmly. Fría and Elsa looked at her and beamed with pride.

"I...hmm...I'd never thought about that." Geraldine said, her expression laced with concern, "I'll be sure to change it, and resubmit it." Elsa winked at Brina and the princess smiled with a new found confidence. She had helped fix a major fault in a trade agreement, just like her mama would have. She couldn't wait to tell Vindra, Gianneva, Addie and Olaf all about it, at the dinner table.

The meeting continued on, but Brina opted to speak more, on subjects that she recognized. She voiced her opinion on schools and the kingdoms that Arendelle was friends with; she said how she's comprised a list of all the things she wants to do, when she becomes queen and she even helped the countess with some more trade routes. Fría sniffed, watching her daughter and Elsa looked at her.

"Are you alright, darling?" Elsa asked her wife. Fría sniffed again.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes, "I-I'm just s-s-so proud." she whimpered softly and tried not to cry. "She's so grown up already!" Elsa chuckled and pulled Fría close, so that the raven-haired queen's head was resting on her shoulder. Elsa kissed her forehead.

"It's bound to happen, love." Elsa sighed. She then began to whisper in her wife's ear, "I'll make you feel better, tonight..." Elsa said, in a suggestive tone. Immediately, Fría perked up and smiled.

"Yep!" she exclaimed happily, "I feel better!" Elsa laughed and kissed her lover again. They continued to watch their daughter proudly, for the rest of the meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

_**JQ: sorry for not updating sooner! Got a headstart on readings and such.**_

 _ **Here's fluuufffffffff! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Read, review, comment, like, subscribe, re-tweet, do what you wish!**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

It was evening now, and Anna had brought her family to the castle for dinner. Her and Elsa tried their best to keep seeing one another, even after Anna got married to Kristoff and moved out. The couple lived just on the outskirts of town, in a sizable house, fit for them and their daughter.

"So you fixed it?" Vindra asked Brina, after listening to her sister go on and on about her afternoon. Brina nodded, enthusiastically while their cousin Addie, Anna's daughter, was also listening intently to her tale.

Ädelsten (Addie) was the same age as the triplets, but was born 4 months later. The four of them were just as close as Elsa and Anna had been...aside from the whole 'locked door policy' that lasted for 13 years. Ädelsten had strawberry-blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was a complete mixture of both Kristoff and Anna. So much so that Fría and Rapunzel placed bets on who she'd look like, when she got older. Being only 13, it was amazing that it was still hard to tell. The strawberry-blonde swallowed the last of her spoonful and chimed into the conversation.

"That's so neat!" Addie said, "You're going to be such an awesome queen, like auntie Elsie!" Brina blushed at the comment while Gianneva nodded her head. It was no secret that Brina was going to be a great queen one day. Her sisters and her cousin were probably her biggest support systems, aside from her parents of course.

"Right? I'm so excited!" Gianneva said, ruffling Brina's hair. "So what are we going to do, after dinner?" Gianneva asked her family. They all paused and thought really hard about their plans for the evening. Anna decided to chime in, at this time.

"Just remember we are going back home, when it gets dark." Anna reminded her daughter. Addie looked out of the window and nodded her head. The sun was settled, just over the horizon; they had plenty of time to play.

"Let's braid Gia's hair!" Brina suggested. Immediately, Gianneva's head snapped up and eyed the other children. She paled and made her move.

"Well...look at the ti –!" she didn't even finish her sentence, before she used her magic to tuck the chairs of her sisters and cousin in more, so that she had time to escape. She fled out the door and also used her magic to slam it shut.

"Dang it, Gia!" Vindra cursed, pushing her chair back, so that she could chase her sister down. Brina and Addie quickly followed suit and were soon hunting Gia down. The adults laughed as they watched their children scamper off and wreak havoc, on the castle. Elsa shook her head and Anna sighed happily.

"I imagine we would've been just as bad, if you never got locked away." Anna said, eyeing her older sister. Elsa chuckled, agreeing with the redhead. She had moved way passed being upset about those dreadful 13 years.

"So do I." Elsa said, taking Fría's hand in hers. "Were you and your brothers this way?" Elsa asked her wife. Fría's initial response was a throaty laugh. Once she regained her composure, she began to explain.

"I'm sure my parents _wished_ that my brothers and I were like how the girls are now." Fría said, "Claudio, Alejandro and I were much, much worse." Kristoff, Anna and Elsa erupted into laughter at the queen's statement.

...

Meanwhile, at the east end of the castle, Darya was meditating. She had been meditating a lot lately, and it probably had to do with teaching the children about their magic. The girls were definitely becoming a handful, and the woman deduced that she'd need Serafina's help soon.

Suddenly, she heard a large bang, coming from the floor above her. _That's right,_ Darya thought, _Ä_ _delsten was here._ She sighed and shook her head. She slowly rose from her meditating pose and stalked over to her desk.

She needed to write a letter.

...

Long after Anna, Kristoff and Addie had left, Elsa and Fría bid goodnight to their girls and the staff. After one more check on their princesses, they retired to their bedroom for the night. Tomorrow, was a rest day, so they did not need to wake up early. And with the girls tired out from their playing, there would be little interruptions tonight.

Immediately after Fría shut the door, Elsa tugged the woman closer to her and kissed her passionately. Fría responded with the same amount of vigour. Hands roamed, tongues danced and lips ghosted over places only they knew about. They were in their corsets now and Elsa pulled away.

"I think..." she traced a line from Fría's collar bone, down her front and stopped just where her waistline was, "that we should get into bed." Fría winked and pulled Elsa closer to her.

"Sounds good to me, love."

...

The three princesses were in their room, completely unaware of what their parents were doing. They sat by the fireplace, and cuddled their toys. For Vindra, it was a stuffed lion named Chipotle; Brina had a butterfly; named Malina; and Gianneva had a wolf, named Kesington.

They'd sit by the fire, every night, and take turns practising their magic. They had been told, many times, not to do so without the guidance of Darya or their parents, but they couldn't help themselves; they needed to do it.

Gianneva twirled her fingers and Kesington was up in the air, spinning around in sync with her movements. Brina giggled and began to do the same with Malina. Vindra nodded her head and snowflakes began to fall around them. She did it once more, and it stopped. They tried not to cause too much damage, and decided that it was enough playing for tonight.

It was Brina's turn to put out the fire, so she waited until all three of them were settled in. She flicked her wrist, using frost to dull the fire. A soft 'hiss' sounded, as the flame died out. They said their goodnight's, but Vindra sat up. Her sisters looked at her, quizzically.

"What's wrong?" Gianneva asked with concern.

"Do you need some water?" Brina offered. Vindra shook her head.

"I...I feel like we're forgetting something." Brina began to think and Gianneva scoffed.

"What could we be forgetting?" she asked. Suddenly, they heard a rather large crash, from somewhere in the castle. They flinched and ran out into the hall, as fast as they could. Once there, another loud crash sounded.

It was coming from down the hall, in their parents' room.

"What on earth..?" Brina asked, rhetorically. The girls began to walk to the room, when the door burst open.

Shortly after, a dozen or so frogs bounded out of the queens' room and at their feet. Gianneva and Vindra blushed hard. About a few seconds, preceding that, out stepped Elsa and Fría, in robes. Their hair looked dishevelled and their expressions were cross.

"Someone better start speaking." Elsa said, menacingly, as Fría squinted her eyes. They were met with silence, so Fría spoke up.

"Don't make us count to three." she said in a very militarized voice. Vindra and Gianneva looked at one another and began their confession.

...

After lecturing the smaller blondes on why it was unnecessary to go to such lengths for teasing was inappropriate, and unbecoming of princesses, they settled into bed. Long gone was the mood that they had previously established. However, they discarded their robes and laid in bed; the skin on skin contact making them less stressed. Elsa sighed, her cheek pressed against Fría's neck.

"What are we going to do?" Elsa asked, "With Brina being trained for duties, and their lessons temporarily stopping for the summer soon, what will they be doing? They need to be preoccupied, rather than tormenting the staff and their sister." Fría sighed.

"Last week, they pranked Kai." Fría shook her head, and felt pity for the man when she thought about it. "We should have told them that he was allergic to custard." Elsa groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not saying that we have to discipline them harder, or anything. Kids will be kids...but I just feel like they need some responsibility. I understand that they won't be queens, but they will be around."

"I know bella. But I think I have the solution;" Fría said, looking at her wife, "have them train, with me." Elsa sat up and gave her wife a pointed look.

"Fría –!" the raven-haired queen placed a hand over the blonde's mouth.

"I know what you're going to say, and I kindly ask that you hear me out." she asked, and Elsa just nodded. Fría removed her hand from Elsa's mouth and began to explain. "I was just like them, trust me. But after my father let me start training, I began to put my energy and concentration into being a good soldier, and eventually, a good general. The guard isn't just about fighting; it teaches loyalty, respect, confidence and responsibility. They don't have to fight in a war, but they can see what I do. And perhaps...I was hoping...both of them can take my place when we both step down." Elsa sighed and leaned back against her wife.

"I suppose you've got a point." Elsa said.

"Of course I do." Fría responded, kissing Elsa's forehead. "We'll discuss it further but right now..." she traced Elsa's collarbone with her left index finger, causing the blonde to shudder, "I think you need to relieve some of your tension."

"And how will you do that?" Elsa smirked, knowingly. Fría's only answer was a soft kiss. After pulling away, she looked into Elsa's eyes; both of them could sense the lust and passion, hidden beneath their gazes. Fría chuckled and began to nibble on Elsa's earlobe.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

...

(3 months later)

Both Vindra and Gianneva had conceded to training with Fría. In no time at all, they both began to exert their energy into their training and both Elsa and Fría couldn't be happier. Fría was right in stating that training was a good way to establish values. Their pranks had settled down and they discontinued their terrorization of the castle interior. Currently, both young blondes were in the courtyard, squaring off against one another, as their madre observed them.

"You stab like a puffin, Vee." Gianneva said, skillfully dodging another one of her sister's lazy movements. Vindra scoffed and blew her bangs out of her face, only to have them fall back over her eye.

"And you smack-talk like one." Vindra bent down, and delivered a low kick to Gianneva's ankles, causing her to fall onto her butt. She shook her head and tried to sit up, but if she moved forward, her sister's sword would've stabbed in her face. "Surrender, Gia?"

"Nope!" Gianneva flicked her wrist, sending some snow into Vindra's eyes.

"Hey! Madre said no magic!"

"Too bad, so sad!" they began to roll around, on the ground; pulling one another's hair, cursing and biting one another. Fría shook her head, but couldn't stop her smile. _I suppose they'll always be children,_ she thought to herself, _My children._

"Aren't you going to intervene, commander?" Jorgen asked, as the two princesses laid waste to the training site. Fría shrugged.

"I guess I should, huh?" she asked with a chuckle. She made her way to the girls, and pulled them off of one another. "HOLD!" she shouted and they stood, their postures stiff and regal. "Good." Fría praised, before critiquing their battle. She looked to the short-haired blonde first. "Vindra, you need to fix your posture." she tapped her daughter's lower back with her training staff. She then turned to the longer haired blonde. "Gianneva, you need to work on paying attention to all your surroundings. You could've easily dodged Vee's sweep. Do I make myself clear, ladies?"

"Yes, commander." Gianneva and Vindra said, standing straight. Fría walked around them, marvelling at how her daughters had grown into fighters. She decided that she'd thank Elsa later, for allowing her train them in the first place. They were just as regal, lethal and intimidating as she was right now, which was saying a lot because they were only 13. Well, they were going to be 14, in two weeks, but still.

They were growing fast. Just in the last few months, all three of them had their growth spurts. However, Vindra and Gianneva were the taller ones, already standing just below their Aunt Anna's jaw line. Vindra and Gianneva had definitely obtained some of Fría's genes; they were tall and lean, with the perfect amount of muscle mass, for their age group. They began to look more like her, aside from their blonde tresses. As children, Fría could've sworn that they'd turn out like Elsa, but that was only true for Brina. They had slight bruising on their arms, from their daily practices and Fría knew that her wife was going to comment on it.

"Try and cover yourselves up, girls." Fría instructed, "No need to let mama know about those marks, just yet." the two blondes laughed and Vindra threw her arm around her mother's shoulders. They knew that their madre would feel the wrath of mama, yet again.

"Is someone afraid of the cold?" Vindra teased and Fría rolled her eyes.

"You both know that, despite my love for your mother, I cannot withstand the cold." the two young blondes chuckled, remembering how much their madre did not like the cold weather.

* * *

 _"_ _But madre," Vindra pouted, "It's soooo much fun!"_

 _"I am not a fan of the cold, buddy." all three of the triplets frowned in response. They wanted to play in the snow, but the raven-haired queen did not. Fría winced and attempted to look away. However, she couldn't; they were too cute._

 _"Please, madre?" Brina begged, pu_ _l_ _ling Fr_ _í_ _a's arms. "We love playing with you, outside!"_

 _"I love it too, but only when I can see the grass." Fría stated. "We can play hide n' seek! Here in the castle! doesn't that sound splendid?" she was met with a chorus of "boo's" and "come on's". suddenly, Gianneva had a smirk on her face. She turned to her siblings._

 _"It's okay, guys; madre's just a big chicken..." she eyed the raven-haired queen, as she said it, observing her reaction. Fría was not a fool; she knew this tactic. She shook her head at her daughter._

 _"Okay, real mature." the woman commented, but that didn't stop them. They were seven, not to be deemed 'mature' for a few more years._

 _"Ella un pollo!" Brina added, practising her Spanish. Vindra decided to join in. She put her hands at her sides, mimicking wings and began to flap about._

 _"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Fría was not amused as the other two began to laugh, maniacally._

 _"That's enough please." she deadpanned. "You're making yourself look ludicrous."_

 _"Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk, baaaawk!" Brina continued._

 _"I know how a chicken sounds, thank you." Fría was an adult; she wouldn't get pressured by her own children._

 _"Madre's a big chicken!" Vindra screeched and Gianneva walked right up to her mother. She placed her hands in their positions and said,_

 _"Bawk, bawk, buh-gawk!" Fría frowned._

 _"That's it!" Fría said, rolling up her sleeves and readying her magic. "You asked for it, you little fiends!" she used her magic to lift the carpet, from under them. They fell back onto their bottoms, but couldn't stop laughing. They loved to tease and poke fun._ Like my brothers and I _, Fría thought. The triplets ran away, and into the snow. Their mother, following behind._

 _In the following days, Fría fell ill with the common cold. Elsa gave the girls a lecture on teasing and Fría got a scolding as well, for buying into their teasing. What Elsa wouldn't tell them was how adorable she thought the whole ordeal was. Aside from Fría getting sick, of course. But Fría needing all of her attention and care, for a week, was not a bad thing._

* * *

"Big and scary Madre is afraaaaid." Gianneva added, poking her mother's cheek. Vindra snickered and also started to poke Fría. The raven-haired queen sighed. _This is definitely payback for what the boys and I did to Rafael,_ Fría reasoned. The two blondes placed their hands at their sides and immediately Fría knew what was coming.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk, buh-gawk!" they chanted at their mother, heading into the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**_JQ: OMG IT's MEEEEE_**

 ** _Happy reading! It's time for the story to unfold!_**

 ** _I own nothing that Disney does._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Elsa, Darya, Anna, Brina and Addie were taking a stroll through the meadows, just on the border of Arendelle. Darya had informed them, 3 months ago, that Serafina, Anaïs and their daughter, Astraia, would be coming back for a visit. At the time that Darya sent the letter, begging Serafina to help her teach, the family of three was living in the forest village of Taansjard. It was the furthest South, of the Northern Nations and would take a significant voyage to arrive. Thankfully, with Brina's weather and geographical skills and Darya's vast knowledge of travelling and tracking, they had estimated the three would arrive any day this week. So far, this was day two.

"What if they got lost?" Addie asked her great-aunt. Darya, never taking her eyes off of the forest, nodded.

"That is a fair risk, but these woods are hardly dangerous." Darya informed, "They should be fine."

"I'm glad that you invited them back here," Elsa said, "the girls' birthday is slowly approaching. And if I'm not mistaken, tomorrow will be Astraia's." Darya nodded. The nomads' daughter was born in the castle infirmary, a few weeks prior to the triplets. Anna and Anaïs were sewing some baby clothes, when Anaïs fell to the ground, in severe distress. Anna helped with the birth, despite being pregnant as well, during that time. The redhead sighed at the memory.

"It was surely an experience I will never forget." Anna said, "Astraia was so cute. It's unfortunate that they left, after the girls were born." Darya shrugged.

"They like to move." Darya stated, "Also with their powers, being away from heat takes it's toll on them." Elsa nodded and Anna made an 'O' with her mouth upon the realization. While Elsa and her family could be relatively fine anywhere, people with fire powers were unique in that they took in heat from their surroundings. A small weakness, if you will.

"I forgot about that." Anna admitted and the elderly woman chuckled.

"Not to worry, my dear child. It's easy to forget those kinds of things. Fire, relatively, is the only type of magic that uses both internal and external elements. For their magic to be at it's peak, they must be somewhere warm." Elsa and Anna nodded while the two younger girls played with the flowers on the ground.

A few more minutes passed and suddenly Darya's head snapped up, in the direction of the woods. Elsa's gaze followed and soon there were three figures, walking towards them. A bright smile formed on the faces of the adults.

"Is that them, Auntie Dar?" Addie asked and the older woman nodded.

"Yes, child; that's them."

The first to be noticed and identified was Anaïs. She was a tall and lean woman, with pale skin and fiery amber locks. Her eyes were hazel, with tints of amber, appearing almost gold in nature. Beside her stood Serafina, the tall, dark and hardly mysterious woman with long curly black hair. Her emerald eyes were piercing and her smile was contagious. Standing beside her could only be Astraia. She had dark brown hair, tanned skin and Anaïs' eyes. She made eyes contact with both Brina and Addie and her expression became nervous. However, being children, Brina and Addie rushed over to them quickly.

"Hello, there, people!" Addie said, running over and waving. Brina followed behind, in a fit of giggles. Serafina and Anaïs smiled brightly, as Astraia reached for Serafina's hand.

"Welcome to Arendelle!" Brina exclaimed, outstretching her arms, excitedly. She then curtsied before them. "I am Princess Brina Eldora of Arendelle." the three visitors bowed before her.

"We know." Serafina chuckled. "I was there, when you were born." the tall woman held out her hand for the small princess to take and they shared a strong handshake. "My, my, you shake hands like a queen." she chuckled, causing the princess to blush. Elsa chuckled and stood beside her daughter.

"I'd sure hope so." Elsa shook the hands of both women. "It's good to have you back."

"I hope you didn't miss us too much, Elsa." Anaïs chuckled and pulled the queen in for a hug.

"Of course we did, silly." Anna said, joining in. Darya shook her head.

"Hello, teacher." Serafina said, teasingly. "I take it you're enjoying the family life?" Darya rolled her eyes at the jest and patted the woman on her shoulder.

"Now I wished you never came back." Darya teased back and they both erupted in laughter. Anaïs then turned to her daughter and slowly brought her forward.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, sweet pea?" the redheaded nomad encouraged her daughter. Brina and Addie remained quiet, hoping that they could make friends with the newcomer. The brunette sighed and cleared her throat.

"I'm Astraia." she said quietly. She then raised her hand and gave a small wave. "Hi?" Addie and Brina squealed with excitement and began to tug Astraia along with them. The five women chuckled, watching the distressed and confused look spread across Astraia's features.

"Yay!" Addie exclaimed, "A new friend!"

"We _must_ show you around the castle!" Brina insisted, ushering the girl towards the direction of Arendelle. "Oh! And you _must_ come see our play room!" once the girls were far enough, Elsa chuckled.

"I apologize;" she said, "our girls are very...outgoing." Serafina and Anaïs joined in on the laughter.

"No problem," Serafina told the queen.

"She's not as shy as she lets on." Anaïs explained, "She's just not one for first impressions."

...

In the throne room, Fría, Vindra, Gianneva and Kai were waiting for Elsa and the others to arrive, with their guests. Vindra was beyond excited to meet new people but Gianneva was feeling a bit annoyed.

The blonde would never admit to it, out loud, but she sort of detested being a royal sometimes. She hated that she had to make an appearance at certain places and disliked meeting new people. She was perfectly fine with her sisters and her cousin being around and wasn't one for change. All in all, she mostly disliked how she didn't feel in control of her own destiny. Vindra for certain would be an excellent commander and Brina would make a most appropriate queen...but what was she to do? She was smart and a good fighter, but she didn't know what to do with that. She didn't want to be a co-captain, but she feared that that would be her path anyway.

"What's wrong?" Vindra asked her sister, noticing her demeanor. Gianneva supposed it was foolish to have these thoughts around Vindra. The short-haired blonde was a good reader of expression and body language, naturally. Gianneva just shook her head.

"It's nothing." she responded, "I was just thinking about my fighting styles." she lied. Although Vindra was a good judge of character, she was gullible and naive. She nodded, fully accepting her sister's deflection.

"You're an awesome battle partner." Vindra said to her, encouragingly, "Sure, madre said you need to pay close attention, but we all have things we need to tweak. You still fight better than the whole royal guard combined." she then stood straighter, "Minus me and madre, of course." Gianneva rolled her eyes and shoved the girl.

"Doofus." Gianneva laughed. Fría groaned, from atop her throne.

"I wanna leeeeave!" Fría said loudly as the room echoed back her agony. Kai chuckled and placed a hand on the raven-haired queen on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Elsa would _love_ to hear your complaining, your majesty." he teased. Fría paled and both of the sisters began to laugh again. Fría groaned once more.

"I swear, if you start –!" but Fría was too late.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk!" Vindra squawked loudly whilst Gianneva chuckled loudly. Fed up, Fría used her magic to undo the ribbons around her daughters' waists and wrapped them around their heads. The girls began to laugh and bump into one another, trying to find their way around. Suddenly, the throne room doors opened to reveal the visitors and the rest of the royal family. Elsa was about to introduce the guests, when she laid eyes on Vindra and Gianneva. She gave her wife a glare and Fría just shrugged.

"They were doing the chicken sounds again!" she defended but Elsa just shook her head.

"Darling, kindly unwrap my daughters please?" she asked and Fría sighed. She twirled her fingers, unravelling the ribbons from the girls. Vindra shook her head, and ran her hand through her short hair, fluffing it out. Gianneva rubbed at her eyes, before tying the ribbon back, around her waist.

"Welcome back Anaïs and Serafina." Fría greeted, standing from her throne and bowing towards them. The raven-haired queen then laid eyes on the other young visitor and smiled from ear to ear. The last time she saw the girl, she was swaddled in a white blanket and had the chubbiest cheeks. "And you as well, Astraia." the girl bowed before the queen.

"Your majesty." she greeted, with her head lowered. At the new voice, Gianneva was curious and looked up from the floor. She saw the foreign brunette bowing her head.

For some reason Gianneva felt drawn to the girl's presence and began to watch her closely. She didn't know what possessed her to be staring so intently; Elsa had taught them that staring was a bit rude. All too suddenly, Astraia looked up and her eyes locked with Gianneva's; both their heart rates became elevated and they couldn't look away.

"So how was your trip?" Fría asked, walking up to Serafina. The woman shrugged.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, right Aya?" she looked to her daughter, but she was no longer by her side. "Aya?" she looked towards the front of the room and saw that Gianneva and Astraia were slowly walking towards one another, not making a sound. Immediately, Serafina, Darya and Anaïs knew what was happening. Darya, immediately, grabbed Anna and Addie and held them tight.

"VINDRA!" Darya called out, shoving everyone to the back of the room, "GET OVER HERE, NOW!" Frightened at her aunt's tone of voice, the short-haired blonde rushed over. Elsa gathered both of her daughters in her arms and looked to her aunt.

"Darya, what's going on? What's the matter?" the blonde queen asked frantically.

"Gia!" Fría attempted to walk towards her daughter, but Darya stopped her.

"Stay back and get down!" Darya ordered and Elsa pulled her wife closer to her.

"Really?" Anaïs asked the universe, "Now? Of all the times?"

"Now isn't the time for theatrics, love!" Serafina scolded, pulling her lover with her, "Get down!" at the front of the room, Gianneva and Astraia were still in a trance, gazing at one another like their was nothing else in the universe. Without any verbal cues, both girls raised their hands and began to bring them together.

In a grand flash of a blinding white light, the energy of the room both contracted and exploded. The temperature in the throne room rose, as well with the humidity. Subsequently, there were gusts of wind, tossing about all the loose items in the room. While both Gianneva and Astraia held hands, the white light travelled from their joined hands throughout their bodies.

"This is weird!" Vindra shouted, attempting to be louder than the swirling wind that seemed to be coming from nowhere.

"What?!" Addie asked, trying to make sense of all this. Brina just closed her eyes and buried her face into Elsa's neck, completely terrified. All the adults, however, kept their eyes glued to the scene before them, watching as the light completely took over the young girls. Darya and Serafina had seen and studied previous bindings before, but this one, to their own experience and knowledge, was the strongest. After a few more seconds, the white light disappeared and both Gianneva and Astraia fell to the floor, their hands still intertwined together. Once everything cleared away, as if nothing had happened, Serafina and Fría ran over to their children.

"What the hell just happened?!" Fría asked, angrily, fearing for her daughter's life. She held Gianneva in her arms and cradled her, as she slept. "What did you do?!" Fría accused, defaulting to her military persona.

"I didn't do anything!" Serafina shot back, "It was the binding!"

"Binding?" Anna asked, walking up to the scene, "Like what happened to Fría and Elsa?" Darya had previously taught her nieces about magic pairings and how they took place. Darya and Anaïs nodded and stepped closer to the scene as well.

"Yes, a binding." Darya answered. She placed her hands on both of the girls' foreheads. "Okay, it was successful. They'll be fine, after some rest." she told both sets of parents. "That...that was the strongest one I've seen..." Darya said in amazement and in fear. Serafina nodded, holding her limp daughter.

"I agree. Is there a room I can place her?" she asked. Elsa nodded.

"Yes, I'll show you up, myself." Elsa began to lead them out of the room, but then she turned over her shoulder to look at her wife. "Take Gia to her room, please, dear? And girls," she looked to her other two daughters and her niece, "please don't bother her or Astraia until they wake." Vindra, Brina and Addie nodded in compliance. Mostly out of fear, but compliance nonetheless. Fría shook her head once her wife was out of the room. Her daughter was still a baby, in her mind's eye; she'd hoped that none of them would bind or find a boyfriend/girlfriend until they were well passed their teen years. But it was the universe's decision, thus nothing could be done now. All she could do was enjoy the ride. She began to bring her daughter to her room, leaving behind a confused trio of young royals. Addie turned to her cousins.

"What was that?!" she asked in a panic. Brina just shrugged.

"I have no idea, Ads."

"What's a...binding?" Vindra asked to know one in particular. The girls had never been exposed to any knowledge of the binding, even though Darya taught them everything else.

In the corner of the throne room stood Darya. She sighed. She knew she should've taught them about it earlier, but she wanted to leave that part for when the girls were older. Unfortunately that lesson had to be taught sooner than she thought. She cleared her throat, gaining their attention. Once the three of them turned around, the old woman began to speak.

"I think it's about time you should know about how it is you came to be." Darya said, solemnly. Brina, Addie and Vindra exchanged confused looks, but they headed over to their aunt to listen to what she had to say.


	8. Chapter 8

_**JQ: Sorry for the delay! So much to do!**_

 _ **To make up for my tardiness, I added in a Frozen Modern AU for y'all to read. It's based on randomness so my apologies. I used Fría in it, so don't be too sad.**_

 _ **So enjoy this chapter and I'll see you around!  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"So..." Brina trailed off, trying to decipher what her great-aunt was telling them. "Gia is now...married to Astraia?" the raven-haired princess asked. Addie stood alongside her cousin, also trying to make sense of the events of the day. Darya shook her head.

"No, child," Darya began to explain, "they are merely selected to be...um...lovers. If they want to be wed, they can later in life."

"Did that happen to mama and madre too?" Vindra asked.

"Yes, it did. that's actually how you and your sisters are here, in the first place. Without the binding, girls cannot have babies together."

"So, is Gia going to be a mom now?" Addie asked, all of a sudden. Darya's face flushed a nice shade of pink. She forgot that the binding included... _that._

"No they have to...um..."

"I think that's enough of a lesson, thank you aunt Darya." Elsa cut in, as she stood in the threshold of the throne room. Darya coughed and nodded. She was not going to have the 'mating' chat with the three girls. Especially if Addie did not need to hear it. "Why don't you girls go give Serafina and Anaïs a tour of the castle? I'm sure they must've forgotten their way around." the three girls immediately perked up and made a mad dash for the hallway. Elsa laughed as she saw the bewildered and exhausted look on her aunt's face.

"Thank you." Darya said, collapsing into Elsa's throne. Elsa just giggled.

"Not a problem. I think that that talk will be reserved for us to explain." Elsa made her way to the thrones and took a seat in Fría's throne. "I'm sure my darling wife will be upset if she learned that they knew what sex was." Darya chuckled, already picturing a seething Fría, thrashing items about.

"I'm sure she would. She's got quite the temper; just as Rosalinda had." Elsa's head snapped up, at the mention of her wife's other grandmother.

"You knew Rosalinda?" Elsa asked, shocked.

"Back then, all the magic wielders knew one another." Darya said. "We tried to stay in touch."

"I see." Elsa responded. "How many are there?"

"In general or that I am aware of?" Darya asked. Her niece just shrugged.

"Both, if you can."

"There's many of each type, spread across the globe," Darya answered, "but I only knew of seven, my whole life." "Kisenia; the power of the mind. Not the same as Fría, in that she can control objects, but the power to control people's minds. Then we have Adonice; the power of the earth. She's sovereign over the plants and living things. Her power is closer to yours, in that it is natural. Also in that category, we have Sharla; lightning. Lastly we have Gilda..." Darya looked away from Elsa. The snow queen was confused, but before she could comment, Darya continued. "she is also of the snow. Like us. Of course, there is Rosalinda and you know Serafina and Anaïs."

"Wow." said Elsa, awestruck by the numbers, "I didn't realize there were so many."

"And possibly more. Who knows what lies ahead, in the world we haven't seen?"

...

At the stables, Vindra, Brina and Addie were showing Anna and Anaïs all of their favourite horses and livestock that they wouldn't let the staff make into food. Trailing behind them, the second queen of Arendelle and Serafina stood and looked on as their families interacted. Fría was the first to break the silence.

"Serafina?" the raven-haired queen said to the tall woman. Serafina looked at Fría quizzically before responding.

"Yes, your majesty?" Fría sighed and shook her head.

"Please, just call me Fría." the queen insisted.

"Sure, Fría." Serafina conceded, "What's on your mind, then?"

"I-I'm sorry for shouting at your, earlier." Fría apologized, scratching the back of her neck, "I was just...s-s-she's my baby –!"

"Don't." Serafina silenced the queen, "I was going to do the same, but I was then reminded of how Aya came to be, in the first place." she walked up to Fría and placed a calming and warm hand on her shoulder. "It was because I was bonded to Anaïs, the same way you and Elsa are intertwined."

"They are just so young..." Serafina chuckled at the queen's reaction.

"How do you think it was when your parents found out?" Fría's head snapped up to meet Serafina's gaze.

"What?"

"You and Elsa bonded when you were about a month and Elsa was three."

"H-hold up! Really?"

"What?" Serafina asked, astonished, "You didn't know?"

"No! No I didn't! H-how?!" Serafina just shook her head.

"The universe is very insistent. It happens when you first meet."

"I...I thought it happened when Elsa and I first held hands, the night I met her. It felt familiar and inviting and I knew I couldn't be with anyone else." Fría buried her face in her hands. This new information was a tad overwhelming.

"Don't ask me; Darya is close friends with the trolls. She'll explain it further, if you ask."

"I WASN'T EVEN AWARE OF MY OWN EXISTENCE!" Fría collapsed into a pile of hay, dramatically. Anna, Anaïs and the children looked on and watched as the queen had a tantrum. Serafina just bent down and patted the raven-haired woman on her knee.

"Uh...there there?" she attempted to comfort her, but she wasn't one for comforting.

...

Before heading to bed, Elsa and Fría decided to take a trip to the infirmary to see Gia. They had moved her there, with Astraia, because Darya said that their energy needed to feed off one another in order for them to recover. They were expecting to be alone with the girls, until they actually got to the infirmary. Anaïs and Serafina were already there.

"Oh, good evening." Elsa greeted.

"Hello, your majesties." Serafina and Anaïs said, bowing before the queens. Fría lifted her finger and began to scold Serafina, teasingly.

"Nuh, uh! What'd I say?" Serafina laughed as Elsa and Anaïs looked on, in confusion.

"Sorry, Fría." Serafina said, once she was finished laughing. Elsa then took it upon herself to walk over to Gia and run her fingers through her daughter's platinum blonde hair.

"She's really quite beautiful." Anaïs said, watching Elsa and Gianneva. "All of them, actually." Elsa was about to thank her, when Fría beat her to it.

"I mean, thanks. My genes are certainly to thank for that." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Just for that, you can sleep in Gia's bed, tonight." Fría's face fell and this triggered hearty laughs from the visiting women.

"What? Babe, I was kidding!"

"Shh now; I'm having a conversation. Don't be rude." Elsa chastised, signalling more laughter from the other women. Fría crossed her arms over her chest and gave a childish huff.

"I don't know why you are laughing, Sera," Anaïs chimed in, halting her mate's laughter, "you can be just as immature."

"Anyway, I was going to say Astraia is also quite breathtaking." Elsa said, admiring the other woman and her child. "It's hard to say who she looks like though."

"She looks more like Anaïs, because she's so beautiful." Anaïs beamed and Fría scoffed.

"Suck up." Serafina just stuck her tongue out at the queen. Anaïs and Elsa shook their heads and continued on with their own conversation. They spoke about raising their daughters and teaching them about magic.

"I feel bad that we have Darya all to ourselves."

"It's no trouble, at all." Anaïs responded, "Sera has been studying with her, her whole life. We are more than capable of teaching her. Anyhow, you have three successors; you need all the help you can get."

"Very true, if I must say." Elsa and Anaïs continued to talk until Fría and Serafina began to yawn. "I'll take that as a sign that visiting hours are over for tonight."

"Indeed." Anaïs and Serafina bid farewell to the queens and headed up to their guest room while Fría and Elsa began walking to their room. They walked hand in hand and Elsa found herself reminiscing the evening when they first met.

"You were like nothing I had ever seen," Elsa said to Fría, seemingly out of nowhere. Fría looked at her wife questioningly, before she continued, "you were the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid my eyes on." Fría blushed and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

"You're taking the words right from my mouth, bella." Fría whispered into her ear. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her into her. "When I first saw you, as the doors opened, I remembered silently thanking my father for the treaty." it was Elsa's turn to blush now; Fría had always hand such an overwhelming hold over her and she was in no way, shape or form, complaining about that. "Eres el amor de mi vida." _you're the love of my life_ she said, before kissing Elsa's lips. The blonde moaned, but then recalled Fría's comment in the infirmary.

"Darling, calm down. You'll be spending the night with the girls." Elsa giggled lightly, tapping on her wife's nose.

"But that's impossible," Fría contested, "you love it when I spoon with you."

"True. Hmm...meet me in bed, beautiful. I'll meet you there." with a wink, Elsa walked away and Fría just shrugged, anticipating the best outcome.

When she got to their room, she dressed into one of her 'smaller' night gowns, and got under the covers. She closed her eyes and patiently waited for Elsa's return. However, her fantasy was broken upon hearing the distant sound of children's laughter approaching.

 _God, no..._ Fría thought. The door then burst open revealing Elsa, Brina and Vindra. Elsa smirked at her wife.

"I asked if they would like to have a sleepover with us and they said 'yes'." the girls quickly jumped onto the bed and settled on either side of Fría.

"I like your pyjamas madre." Brina said, "But aren't you a bit cold?" Fría sighed and wrapped an arm around her girls.

"I won't be if we all cuddle up." Vindra and Brina smiled brightly and settled further into their mother's embrace. Fría didn't mind having cuddle fest with her daughters anymore. "You get in here too, mama." Fría instructed Elsa and she smiled brightly.

"But of course." Elsa quickly walked into her bathroom and slipped on her own night gown. After prepping herself for bed, she got under the covers with her girls and closed her eyes. Before anyone could actually sleep, Vindra spoke up.

"Mama? Madre?"

"Yes?" Fría and Elsa both asked.

"Is Gia going to be okay?" both mother's glanced at one another and smiled. Sure, Gianneva was too young to understand everything, but if the bond was truly the universe's way of saying that someone was meant to be with someone else, then there was no denying how true it was for Elsa and Fría.

"She'll be perfectly fine." Elsa said before saying goodnight to her girls and drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**JQ: OMG HI!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry! I had a ton of things going on; school, work, job interviews, co-op interviews, life, gosh I felt so guilty!**_

 _ **Not to worry! I have some exciting news! I updated this story, yes, enjoy! But Also, I uploaded a sort of "in-betweener" story to showcase more of the triplets as babies. Who doesn't love babies?! It won't just be baby stories, it's also full of random ficlets that I wanted to do with these OCs. If you couldn't tell by now, I sorta love them. It's called "Raising The Storm".**_

 _ **Anywho, happy reading!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Gianneva woke up in a place that was not her own bed. Usually, if she looked to her left upon waking up, she'd see Brina's awkward sleeping poses and she'd be able to hear Vindra's loud snoring on the other side of the room. She neither saw her raven-haired sister nor heard her blonde one. She was greeted by a brick wall with a small candle, on her bedside. She carefully sat up in the bed and began to look around. There were only two beds; hers and the other one beside her. In that bed was the girl from the throne room.

 _She's cute,_ was the immediate thought that ran through her mind. Gia quickly disregarded it and shook her head.

The blonde sat up straight and began to observe her surroundings. She was in the infirmary and had no clue why. A cough was erupting in her throat, so she glanced around the room for something to satisfy the dryness. Unfortunately, there was no such sustenance and she erupted into a coughing fit. This woke up her roommate and said girl immediately sat up.

"What?!" she asked, with a start. "What happened?! Where am I?!" Gianneva kept coughing, but tried her best to answer the visitor.

"Um – Ahem! - we're in the castle –!" severe coughing ensues, "castle – sorry – infirmary." the blonde cleared her throat one more time. "We're in the castle infirmary." an awkward silence graced the room and the two girls just looked anywhere except at one another. They had no idea why there was a sudden overwhelming feeling to look at the other, but they were not going to give in. This whole situation was already awkward in and of itself.

Although they weren't looking at one another directly, Gianneva would sneak a peek, every so often. It was unusual, especially in Arendelle, that someone had dark skin. She, herself, was tanned but not as much so as her new companion. The girl's hair was chestnut brown and wavy in nature. Gianneva had never seen such traits in Arendelle. In Isla Solsa, however, blondness was a rarity.

"Where are you from?" Gianneva found herself asking. She had no actual intention of speaking yet, but she guessed that her mind was moving things forward. The girl shrugged and brushed some of her hair away from her eyes, revealing a set of beautiful amber irises.

"I...don't really know." the girl answered. "My moms and I travel around. I don't come from just one place." Gianneva found that quite fascinating. She, herself, would love to travel around. She had only ever been to Corona and Isla Solsa, to visit her cousins.

"Oh, that's neat." Gia said, adjusting her weight on the bed. "I don't travel much." she confessed and the girl quickly turned to face her.

"You should!" she advised, "It's really amazing to visit all these other places and see how different people live."

"I think I'd have to agree, since I don't really know what goes on outside of royal trips."

"Right," the brunette said, snapping her fingers, "you're a princess." there was a short silence following that realization. "That must be cool." the blonde scoffed and fell back onto the bed.

"Not really." Gia sighed, "It seems to me like I'm forced and expected to do things. An illusion. Not really feeling like I can _do_ anything."

"I understand...sort of."

"Sorry, I'm being rude." Gianneva extended her hand to the foreigner. "Princess Gianneva of Arendelle. But don't address me as princess, or I will slap you."

"I'm Astraia." she said, returning the handshake.

"That's a pretty name." Gia commented, as the girl blushed and averted her eyes for a little.

"And what may I call you then, miss?" Astraia asked.

"Gia. Just Gia." they smiled at one another for quite some time before Astraia realized that they hadn't addressed the most important thing.

"Wait, why are we in the infirmary?"

...

Fría, Elsa, Anaïs and Serafina were on the Western terrace, watching the sunrise and having morning tea. Well, Anaïs and Elsa had tea; Fría and Serafina had espresso that Claudio sent. Serafina, only familiar with regular coffee, was pretty excited to find something stronger.

"This is quite good." Serafina said, after finishing her cup. Fría smirked.

"Oh, I know." she then pointed at Elsa, "This one thinks it's terrible."

"It's just too strong, I find." Elsa retorted.

"It's supposed to be!"

"Darling, if you keep raising your voice, at me, I'll have to take away your caffeine privileges." Fría gasped, with her hand over her chest. The words 'take away' and 'caffeine', in the same sentence, were highly offensive to the Solsan.

"You wouldn't dare." she said. Elsa turned to look at her wife. There was a tense silence.

"Try me." the blonde dared, before taking a sip of her tea. Anaïs and Serafina found themselves barely containing their laughter; Fría and Elsa's banter was just too hilarious to them. Before Fría could make any sort of rebuttal, Gerda came over to inform them about their daughters.

"Madams," the head servant addressed the four women, "I'd like to inform you that her highness, Princess Gianneva, and Astraia are up." Fría and Serafina, probably because of their caffeine over dosage, quickly stood and began sprint their way to the infirmary. Once they were out of sight, Gerda turned to face Elsa and Anaïs. "If they had just waited, they would've known that the girls are no longer in the infirmary." Elsa and Anaïs giggled.

"Well, where are they then?" Elsa asked.

"I sent them to the dining hall." Gerda told the queen, "Princesses Brina and Vindra have also risen, and they will be there shortly." Elsa and Anaïs rose from their seats.

"Thank you, miss." Anaïs said and Gerda placed a hand on the redheaded woman's forearm.

"Just Gerda is fine, Madam Anaïs." at this, Anaïs laughed.

"If that is the case I must request that you call me Nai." Gerda laughed as well.

"Of course, Nai." she told her, before turning around and making her way to the dining room. "This way ladies. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see you."

...

Right now, it was just Astraia and Gianneva sitting across from one another at the dining room table. They just stared at one another as castle staff began to bring in the breakfast foods. They laid out assortments of bread, cheeses and juice. There were also waffles, eggs, fish and fruits. Astraia was astounded.

"Do you guys really eat all of this?" the brunette asked her new companion, "It seems rather...excessive." Gia laughed out loud. She couldn't agree more.

"It is, but I guess it's customary for a royal family." she chuckled, filling her plate with fruits and waffles; she wasn't much for meat.

"Mustn't we wait for everyone else?" Astraia asked, watching as the long-haired blonde began to pile food onto her plate.

"Yes but Vindra and my mother eat like they just came back from a month in the wilderness." Gia explained, "I suggest you take what you can, right now." Astraia laughed and began to fill her plate as well. After a few short minutes, they began to hear people approach the dining room. Astraia and Gia looked up to see Elsa and Anaïs. Gia smiled and got up from her chair. Astraia followed suit and soon they stood before Elsa. Gia curtsied and Astraia immediately mimicked the action.

"Morning, mama." Gia said, right before Elsa pulled her in for a tight hug. Gia grasped her mother's arms, which were currently around her neck. She was struggling to pry her mother off. "Mama! C-cant b-breathe!" Elsa moved her arms away but placed her hands on either side of her daughter's face and began to pepper kisses all over her. Gianneva's face contorted as her mother's lips assaulted her visage. "MAMA!" Gianneva protested. Anaïs and Astraia laughed as they hugged one another and observed Elsa and Gia.

"I'm so happy you're alright, that's all." Elsa said, clutching Gia's head to her chest. The smaller platinum blonde sighed and just gave up.

"Well, why wouldn't I be alright?" Gia asked her mother. Elsa stared into blue eyes, much like her own, and struggled to say anything. She didn't know how to start this conversation. She immediately looked to Anaïs and the redhead merely shrugged. The look on the woman's face told Elsa that she hadn't had that conversation with Astraia either.

"Uh..." Elsa said, right before a series of fast paced footsteps approached. After a few moments, in came Fría and Serafina, panting and leaning on one another for support.

"T-there...you..." Fría began to cough so Serafina finished the sentence.

"You...a-are..." Serafina placed her hands on her hips. She looked to Fría. "We are out of shape."

"W-what gave it away?" Fría asked rhetorically. Gia smirked.

"Old woman!" Gia teased. Fría glared at her offspring.

"Be quiet, junior." Fría retorted, walking over to her daughter to ruffle her hair. Gianneva laughed and Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"At ease, girls." Elsa said, pulling apart her wife and daughter. "Let's get ourselves seated for breakfast." Elsa suggested and there was a collective of nods that followed. The six of them sat at the table and began to fill their plates. Some light conversation began to take place. Serafina and Fría complained about how the weather in Arendelle was much colder and Elsa threatened to ship her wife back. Anaïs then started to share how her and Serafina had found one another. In essence, conversation was calm.

Until more footsteps approached.

Before anyone could react, the large doors at the end of the dining room flung open, revealing Vindra and Brina. Once the sisters laid their eyes upon their third sister, they smiled from ear to ear. Brina let out an excited squeal as the two began to charge.

"Dang it." Gia sighed, closing her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable. Vindra, successfully, threw herself onto her sister and Brina followed, causing all three of them off of the chair. Fría and Elsa smiled, lovingly, at their pile of triplets and chuckled. Anaïs and Serafina laughed while Astraia was thankful that she was an only child. After Vindra and Brina's laughter continued, eventually Gianneva gave in and laughed as well.

"We missed you, Gia!" Brina said, helping her sister up and enveloping her in a tight hug. Vindra got up too and joined the hug.

"I mean, we had fun doing regular girl things, but we still missed you." the short-haired blonde admitted. With a grunt, Gia shoved her and more laughter ensued. Elsa cleared her throat, reminding the girls that they forgot to curtsy. Vindra and Brina rolled their eyes but let go of their sister and made their way to stand in front of their guests and mothers.

"Good morning, everyone." they said in sync as they curtsied, gracefully. Elsa nodded in approval. Fría smiled as well.

"Go ahead and sit down, munchkins." Fría requested and both girls did just that. As usual, they sat on either side of Gia. Not long after she took her seat, Vindra was already stacking her plate with food and Elsa shook her head.

"How are you not fat?" Brina asked, snidely, earning a glare from Elsa and a snicker from Fría.

"Brina," Elsa chastised, "that isn't a nice thing to say."

"But it is funny." Fría quipped, earning herself a slap, in the shoulder, from her wife.

"Sorry, mama," Brina apologized, "but I'm serious! She eats everything she sees!"

"Eats?" Gia asked, "More like inhales." Vindra scoffed.

"I'm a growing girl."

"You're the same height as the rest of us."

"Prick."

"Moron."

"Hey!" Elsa shouted, "We mustn't use those words at the table, girls! Where did you even learn such things?" suddenly all three of them pointed to Fría and Elsa seethed. Fría sighed and sat back in her chair. She was obviously going to lose this one, so she figured that she should go out with a bang.

"I'd like to leave all my swords to Gia and Vinny. Brina can have my capes and jewellery." she closed her eyes and pretended to faint. "Tell my brothers that I loved them. I'd say the same to my wife, but she, quite literally, has my life in her hands right now." everyone at the table laughed aside from Elsa. The blonde queen rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Enough of your theatrics, dear." Elsa said, "I have a much worse punishment for you, than death." she made direct contact with the raven-haired woman before saying, "Mattress duty." Fría's eyes widened at the charge. Anaïs and Serafina laughed at the innuendo.

"Ooh..." Serafina commented, earning laughs from Anaïs and a glare from Fría.

"You can't call 'mattress duty'!" Fría exclaimed at her wife, "The kids swearing shouldn't warrant that!"

"You called 'mattress duty' when I was late to your uniform fitting!" Elsa retorted.

"I told you, like, weeks in advance and you still managed to be late!" everyone continued to watch the queens of Arendelle argue over, seemingly, nothing. Astraia looked to her new friends for an explanation. Brina and Gianneva shrugged.

"They always fight like this." Vindra said, after gathering a second round of food onto her plate. "We choose to ignore it."


	10. Chapter 10

_**JQ: Alright guys, here's another one!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

After breakfast, Gia decided to get changed out of her clothes, since she wore them yesterday. She wasn't a fan of being a royal. However she, at the very least, appreciated wearing clean clothes. She had hoped to walk to her room without interruption. Unfortunately, Vindra had other plans.

"Dude, tell me everything!" the short-haired blonde insisted for the millionth time, since they got to the second floor of the castle. Gianneva groaned in annoyance.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, Vee." Gia sighed.

"But how?" Vindra asked. She was completely perplexed as to how her sister could be so oblivious to yesterday's events. "How could you not know? It was like...like...KABLAM!" suddenly, Vindra's wild hand motions became weapons, as ice shot out at the wall, just opposite them. After that near-miss, Gia turned to face her sister; a scowl more than evident on her features. "Sorry," was murmured after that. Gia rolled her eyes.

"I can't _damn_ answer your _damn_ question if I still have no _damn_ clue what you're _talking_ about!"

"Whoa; pause." Vindra said. She held up her hands, in defence, against her sister's hostile tone. "Back up, for a second." the short-haired blonde decided to rethink her word choices. She recalled that her madre would often tell her how sensitive women like mama were. Of course, her madre told her to never say that to anyone. "What _do_ you remember about yesterday?" Gia exhaled. She was exhausted but knew there was no escaping the curiosity of Princess Vindra Elda.

"Well, for a start," Gia began, running a hand through her hair, "I remember sparring with you, in the courtyard."

"Uh huh," Vindra nodded.

"Then we made fun of madre for being a chicken, again,"

"Ha ha...yeah. She hates that." the short-haired blonde chuckled to herself. "Anything else, ringing a bell?" Gianneva shook her head.

"No," she answered, "nothing other than being in the throne room."

"Huh." Vindra commented, stroking her chin, "Odd."

"Why? What am I supposed to be remembering?" Gia hissed, as they reached their room. Vindra, suddenly, got very afraid. She didn't even quite understand what she saw, the other afternoon. She figured that she knew enough to just say it though.

"You...uh..." Vindra started to murmur, "...you sort of...bonded with Astraia." Gianneva raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

...

"WHAT?!" Astraia and Gianneva spat out together at the elderly woman, sitting in the middle of the room.

"I said," Darya started, less patiently than the first time she said it, "the both of you are now spiritually bonded to one another; like your parents are." Darya pointed to the pair of parents, standing behind the two girls. Said two girls looked at one another with shocked expressions. Astraia, however, sported a look of horror, while Gianneva just looked like she was about to rip someone's head clean off their shoulders.

"H-how? What?" Gia was having a hard time understanding everything. She kept glancing back at Elsa and Fría and the women just avoided eye contact. Fría began to whistle innocently, suddenly becoming fascinated with a piece of wallpaper that was peeling off of the wall. Gianneva groaned in frustration and annoyance. _Parents..._ she sighed, internally, _way to be helpful..._ She rolled her eyes and faced her aunt again. Astraia, too, looked towards her own parents and they faired no better.

"Look," Darya began, "I don't understand the binding either, but all I know is that it cannot be reversed or changed." Darya stood up, from her meditation pose and turned to face the young girls. "You're both stuck together, whether you like it or not and there isn't much to be done about it." Darya spat, mostly out of frustration and annoyance. Once she saw the looks on the girls' faces she was instantly regretful of her choice of words.

"Teacher..." Serafina began to chastise. Just before anything else could happen, Gianneva turned around and began to leave the room. Astraia, purely on impulse reached and grabbed Gia's hand.

"Gia, wait –!" but Gianneva aggressively slapped away the attempt at being calmed.

"Leave me alone!" Gia cried and began to run. Fría reached out to stop her but the small blonde just shrugged her shoulder away and started to sprint away from the room. Elsa sighed and turned to her wife.

"I'll handle this one, honey." she said, before turning away and started to walk in the direction in which her daughter had run off.

...

After about an hour of searching for the princess, Elsa finally found her in a portion of the castle that was pretty closed off; a cleaning supplies closet. Elsa, otherwise, would not have found her, save for the fact that the temperature was colder in this wing of her home.

She approached the door and softly tapped on it.

"Gia," she addressed in a soft tone, "darling? Can you speak with me, for a moment?" there was a heavy moment of silence. Unfortunately for Gianneva, Elsa was very patient. Several moments went by, and Gia could still feel her mother's presence. She sighed.

"You're still there, aren't you?" she asked, silently hoping that she was wrong. Soon, Elsa's calming voice was heard.

"What gave me away?" Elsa asked. By now, she was seated on the floor, with her back against the door of the closet.

"I dunno." Gia answered. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and groaned. Elsa sighed and began her first line of questioning.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No."

"Do you want to come out?"

"No."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." nodding to herself Elsa got up and turned the doorknob. As she predicted, the door was unlocked. She entered the closet and sat herself down on the, now, frost covered floor of the closet. She kept her distance from her daughter, but wasn't that much further from her. She closed the door and using her own ice magic, she sealed it shut. Gia gave her a questioning look, but the woman wouldn't be able to see anything, as it was now completely dark.

The two blondes sat next to one another, in a comfortable silence, enjoying the cold air. Elsa thought that Gia was like her in a lot of ways. Rather than dealing with situations head on, like her sisters and madre, Gia preferred to sit alone and think on her own. Elsa was not obtuse; she could see that Gia was struggling with herself.

Her daughter seemed to always steer away from conversations that revolved around the future. It was not unnoticeable how uncomfortable Gianneva would look when Fría would talk about her and Vindra being joint successors. Elsa had an inkling that Gia felt out of place; that she didn't know what path she should follow. Because of how isolated the younger blonde could feel sometimes, Elsa feared that Gia would end up exactly like her.

Fortunately, Elsa knew this problem well. There were times when she'd feel like she wasn't supposed to be queen; that she didn't have what it took to rule a kingdom. She, of course, always used this mindset when it came to Gia.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked softly. She heard some shuffling.

"Meh." was the response that she received. The queen chuckled softly.

"And what does it mean to feel 'meh'?" Elsa pried. She, once again, heard Gia shuffle. Only this time, the shuffling became closer and she soon felt the warmth of her daughter's presence. She smiled to herself, being relieved that Gia was showing signs of opening up.

"It means..." Gia began. Elsa could sense the wheels turning in her head and smiled, picturing how Gia was probably biting her lip just like Fría does when she concentrates. "...it means that...that I don't know how to feel." Gia scooted closer to Elsa. "I just..." the girl didn't finish her sentence so Elsa tried her best to fill in the blanks.

"It isn't wrong to not know how you feel," Elsa began, wrapping her arm around her daughter, "but when you can put it into words, just know that I am here for you. Madre is here. Even your sisters are here." Elsa sighed. "Take it from someone who knows, from experience." Gia turned to her mother, pretty abruptly. Elsa thought she was getting somewhere but failed to remember how critical her daughter was.

"If you speak from experience, then tell me what you think I'm feeling." Gianneva challenged. Elsa's shoulders fell. The pride she was feeling quickly dissolved. However, she recognized this as a chance to connect with her, otherwise distant, child and decided to share.

"I think you feel misplaced." Elsa said rather confidently. "I think that you feel as if you're being forced into a life where you feel like everything is being handed to you, without question. I feel like you're feeling how I felt during my entire adolescence."

"And why did you feel that way, mama?"

"Because I was to be queen. I was born into it. I honestly thought, in the beginning, that my first royal order was going to appoint your aunt Anna to the throne." Elsa admitted and Gia was wide-eyed. Her mother, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, was one of the most revered and admired rulers in all the land. She could never have imagined her feeling this way. Gianneva was intrigued. "I thought that I was hopeless; that I wouldn't be able to rule properly with my powers. My parents were afraid of my powers and I used to think that if my parents were afraid...then my subjects would be too." Elsa began to chuckle. "I used to call it a curse, but you're mother was the first person to tell me that it wasn't."

* * *

 _It was the middle of the night, a few months after they were married. Fría was still awake, as it took her longer to fall asleep most times. She was just staring at the ceiling, wondering how on earth she had gotten so lucky. She had a good life; many friends, was close to her family, had her dream job of being a military general (as well as being a queen consort), and she was married to the most perfect woman in the world. No one would be able to convince her otherwise._

 _To her, Elsa was everything. There was just no other way of putting it. She was elegant, brilliant, patient, kind, understanding and adorable. The other thing that made her fall was how intimidating she could be when she needed to; the mark of a good leader in Solsan culture._

 _Often, King Gregorio, Fría's grandfather,_ _was criticized for not distinguishing between situations. He was not able to hold his temper, nor did he listen to opposite opinions. Her father, King Jacobo, tried to overturn that view, but the damage had been done; Isla Solsa became a less understanding place. Fortunately for them now, Claudio seemed to be doing a great job. Her father, in other words, loosened the lid for Claudio to fully open it._

 _Suddenly, movement was happening beside her. She took a moment to look at her bed mate. Elsa, who was usually a sound sleeper and rarely moved, began to fidget and stir. Fría, at first thought nothing of it and decided to hold her wife close in order to calm her movements. After wrapping the blonde up, in her arms,_ _Elsa began to thrash about; muttering something incoherent. Fría let go of her wife and sat up. She began to speak to her._

 _"Icy?" Fría asked, but Elsa just kept muttering things and moving about. "Icicle! Wake up!" Fría demanded, feeling panicked._

 _"N-No! Fría! No!" Elsa shouted, in her sleep. "Get away – Get AWAY!" the room got colder and snowflakes began to appear. Fría, who was dressed in...well...just the sheet, was not prepared for this. She had to wake Elsa up and fast._

 _"_ _Baby!_ _Baby!_ _Wake up! NOW!" Fría began to shake Elsa awake which proved effective. The blonde gasped and sat up straight, clutching the bed sheet to her chest. She seemed shocked, initially, but began to cry. Fría pulled her back in, for a hug, and held her as the sobs coursed through her body. "Shh, baby. It's okay, I'm here, shh..." Fría cooed, in an attempt to soothe. This process went on for awhile and Fría waited until Elsa's sobbing subsided. Once it completely stopped, Fría place her hands on her lover's face. "Hey, stranger." Fría said, with a soft smile._ _Elsa tried to turn away, but Fría kept her still. "Nuh uh, Icy; we're going to talk about this."_

 _"B-but –!"_

 _"No. Don't speak, unless you're going to tell me about your dream." Fría asserted. "You're my wife; I want to help. Please?" Elsa sighed softly but knew that Fría was not going to let up. She sat up straighter and looked at Fría. Even though she was just wrapped up in a sheet, the raven-haired woman sported a look that told Elsa that she was in no mood for games. Elsa supposed it was a good thing to have a wife as brash and forward as Fría, especially when she, herself, was being difficult. "I'm waiting." Fría stated, arms crossed._

 _"You told me not to speak, unless it was about my dream." Elsa reminded her._

 _"Do not use what I say out of context." Fría warned, simply. Elsa slouched._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"No, don't be." Fría sighed, exhausted. "Darling you have to understand that I just want you to be honest with me. I don't care about...I honestly don't give two horse fucks about anything, really. But I do care about you; you're, actually, the only thing I care about." Fría admitted. "I wish to help you, if I can. And I know I cannot always assist you, but I want to listen. I want to hear every word you say." Elsa was fighting back thankful tears, at this point. She, truly, was undeserving of someone like Fría. Often, Fría would praise Elsa for being patient with her when Elsa should be the one praising Fría for that trait._

 _This, obviously, was not the first time night terrors ruled Elsa's subconscious; however, it was the first time that they revolved around Elsa striking Fría with her ice, on that dreadful battlefront._

 _"You cried out my name, this time, if that's anywhere to start." Fría said. Elsa nodded._

 _"Yes," she agreed, "it's the first time I've dreamt about your accident." Fría looked at Elsa and placed a careful hand over hers._

 _"The whole ordeal was vivid?" Fría asked._

 _"No, just the..." Elsa gulped and inhaled sharply, "...just the look on your face. I...I just." Elsa began to sob again, "I'm so sorry." Fría wrapped her arms around her wife and shushed her, softly. She ran her tanned and slender fingers through Elsa's platinum blonde tresses; she knew Elsa loved that and it usually calmed her._

 _"It's okay, it's okay." Fría recited, meaning it every time. She hated that Elsa still sort of detested her powers. Fría knew that Elsa had a good motive for hating them, but by that logic Fría should hate her own as well. "You have to stop that, you know?" Elsa's sobbing subsided again._

 _"W-what? What d-d-do you mean?" the blonde sniffled and settled her head atop Fría's chest._

 _"I know you think it's a curse," Fría said, "but it isn't." Elsa looked at her quizzically._

 _"But how can you say that?"_

 _"Because it's apart of you. You were born with it. It can't be a curse if a wonderful person, such as you, has them." Elsa blushed. "Do you think that mine are a curse?" Elsa immediately snapped her head up and met Fría's gaze._

 _"No."_

 _"Then?" Fría asked. "I know that the only difference that exists, between us, is how we were raised." she told Elsa, "No offence; I'm sure your parents meant well. But, darling, you've got to admit that telling a child to hide themselves is probably the worst thing to do. Especially when the child is different." Elsa wanted to say something but her wife was right; her parents' fear was the main source of her own._

 _"I wouldn't do that." Elsa murmured._

 _"Sorry?"_

 _"I said that...I sure wouldn't do that." Elsa said, louder. "Children are fragile and...and I sort of detest my father for it. Bless his soul. I know he meant well but..."_

 _"I know." Fría said, pulling Elsa into her embrace. "Just promise me that you'll stop hating yourself for it. It wasn't your fault, you know that." Fría forced Elsa to look at her. "Promise me." Elsa scanned her wife's face and found no trace of uncertainty. If this is what her wife wanted, then Elsa was going to try her best._

 _"I promise."_

 _"Good." Fría settled them both on the bed. "Now you owe me a ton of kisses, and cuddles, for scaring me to death." Elsa laughed and kissed Fría on the cheek._

 _"Yes, dear."_

* * *

"Your family and your friends are here to help you, Gia." Elsa said. "It took me awhile to believe that, but it is true. I don't know where I'd be, without Anna or your mother." the younger blonde nodded.

"I suppose."

"I'm not saying that you have to talk, right away. But when you do feel like it," Elsa began, "you know where my study is."

"What if you're doing something important?" Gia asked her mama. The woman just chuckled.

"Nothing I could ever be doing would be more important than my family." Elsa said. She then leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. There was a soft and comfortable silence that followed, before Gianneva spoke again.

"May I ask you something now?" she asked. Elsa smiled.

"I don't see why not."

"Is...is it wrong to feel like...like you're being forced into everything?" Gia questioned, confirming Elsa's assumption.

"No, it isn't." Elsa answered. "Is that why you got angry when you heard about the binding?" the smaller girl nodded.

"Yeah. I just feel like it's another thing that I have no choice in."

"And when have you felt this before?"

"When people tell me that Vee and I will be great warriors like, madre." Gianneva shrugged her shoulders. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy battle and I like helping madre with stuff. But I don't want it as a career. I know Vee does, but I don't."

"You think madre is forcing that title onto you?" Elsa questioned her.

"Yes and no." was Gia's reply. "I feel like she wants Vee and I to be that way. And everyone else seems like they do too. I don't want to upset her, or anyone else, but I don't think I want that." Elsa smiled sadly; all that she and Fría wanted was for the girls to feel happy and loved.

"It's an illusion to think that madre would make you do that against your will. We don't want you to be unhappy; that's our first rule of parenting. If you really don't want to be a co-captain, you do not have to be." Elsa informed her. "We just want to see you thrive and be well. We want for you to enjoy what you do."

"Really?"

"Yes. You could be a stable girl, and your mother and I would be ecstatic." Elsa told her, "Although you must bathe, thoroughly, before coming back home." Elsa's face, suddenly scrunched up, "Your mother's sharp sense of smell will surely suffer a great deal." Gia laughed and Elsa joined her.

"Thank you." Gia said, once her laughter calmed. "I love you, mama." Gia said, wrapping her mother up in a tight embrace. Elsa felt her heart melt and hugged her back.

"And I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

_**JQ: Gotta get this cutesy shit out of the way before shit hits the fan.**_

 _ **Again, sorry for the postage delays!**_

 _ **Enjoy some random fluff!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

After their conversation, in the cleaning supplies closet, Elsa and Gia made their way back to the main portion of the castle. As they entered the foyer, they were met by Fría and Kristoff.

"Kristoff," Elsa greeted, "I didn't know you were stopping by." the tall blonde man just shrugged his large shoulders.

"I came to drop off an important order, requested of me, by Princess Brina." he answered as Elsa raised her eyebrow. Kristoff appeared to be headed out on some ice harvesting voyage and Elsa was confused because her daughters could make their own ice.

"What was it?"

"Addie." Fría and Kristoff answered together, causing the blonde queen to chuckle.

"Ah, makes sense." Elsa turned to look at her daughter, "Are you going to go play with them?" Gia fidgeted with her hands and looked to her left. She noticed Serafina and Anaïs speaking with Darya. As much as she loved playing with her cousin, she hated making a scene. And the events, earlier this morning, definitely classified as a 'scene'. The young blonde shook her head and looked back to her mother.

"Uh...there's something I have to do, first." with a halfhearted curtsy, Gianneva quickly evacuated from her parents and uncle. She began to make her way, out into the hall, where she saw the visiting women. Elsa smiled while Fría and Kristoff wore confused expressions.

"Should I worry?" Fría asked, linking her arm with Elsa's. The blonde queen shook her head and laughed lightly.

"I don't think so."

Out in the hall, Gia quietly made her way to the small circle of women. They didn't notice her, right away, until Anaïs shifted her gaze ever so slightly to the right. Her amber eyes met Gia's blue ones and a soft smile crept its way onto the redheaded woman's visage.

"Your highness," Anaïs greeted the girl as Serafina and Darya also turned to look at her, "is there something we can do for you?" Gia coughed and shook her head.

"Uh, no, miss. And please," Gia said with pleading eyes, "call me Gia." the three women smiled at the apparent nervousness of the princess.

"Of course, Gia." Anaïs replied, "What can we do for you?" Gia shuffled in place and fidgeted with her hands before saying anything.

"Um...I'd just...I'd like to apologize...for my behaviour this morning." the blonde told them, "It was uncalled for, and I should've handled that better." Serafina and Anaïs shared a look at the girl's apology. They felt their hearts melting at the gesture. They wouldn't be able to have a say, in regards to the binding, but they surely did not mind that this sweet and responsible young girl was going to end up with their beloved daughter. They approved fully and bowed before the princess.

"We accept your apology, although it was unneeded." Serafina said, "I didn't take my binding seriously and reacted way worse." she admitted to the girl.

"Either way, I shouldn't have acted that way." Gia said. Alright, so her first apology was finished. She still had one more person to see. "Have...um...do you know where Astraia is?" the blonde asked.

"She's in her guest room, on the third floor." Darya chimed in. Serafina laughed.

"She wanted some rest."

"Indeed," Anaïs added, "it is the most hectic birthday that she's ever had." Gia's eyes snapped up at the word 'birthday'.

"Today's her birthday?!" Gia asked in disbelief. If so, she had really failed to make the visiting girl feel like it. All three adults nodded.

"It is." Serafina said proudly, "14 years sure flies by." she ended her statement with a kiss to Anaïs' forehead. Gia ran a panicked hand through her hair and groaned. Before anything else, she bid farewell to the women and ran her way to the stairs. Serafina and Anaïs giggled.

"She'll do wonders for our Aya, don't you agree?" Anaïs asked her wife.

"I wouldn't think otherwise." Serafina agreed.

...

Gia waltzed up to the guest room that Astraia was residing in, only to realize that she had no idea what would please the girl, on her birthday. Gia, herself, didn't care much for presents and she definitely wouldn't know what to give someone else. It was easier with her parents and sisters; she knew them well enough.

Vindra liked anything even mildly interesting. Take last year on Christmas, for example:

"Thanks Gia! You were right! This rock _does_ resemble Immanuel Kant!"

Brina loved Gia's paintings and expressed it almost always. That was an easy birthday gift.

"I really like what you did with the water colours, Gia! Thank you!"

Her madre loved pink things.

"These flowers are lovely, mia bambina! Thank you. I'll put them right next to my weapons display."

And mama just loved spending time with people.

"Thank you, for accompanying me on my morning stroll as always, Gia. I highly cherish our outings."

She was literally terrible when it came to anyone else that she didn't know like the back of her hand. How the hell was she supposed to celebrate a stranger's birthday? Especially when she, so graciously, ruined the occasion anyway. Bri and Vee were right; she needed better people skills. Before she could run away, said visitor exited the room.

"Oh!" Astraia exclaimed, visibly taken aback by the princess' presence. Gia just blushed. "Hey, your high – Gia."

"H-h-hi, Astraia." Gia stammered.

"What...um...is there something you wanted?" Astraia asked, carefully. She really didn't want to say the wrong thing and anger the princess, yet again. The blonde turned a darker shade of red and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Um...no...yes. Yes I-I'd like to formally apologize f-for my rudeness this morning." she finally said and this caused Astraia to smile, shyly.

"Oh, no, it wasn't your fault." the brunette insisted, "I understand that the binding it a lot to process. It's fine." Serafina and Anaïs, unlike Fría and Elsa, knew a great deal about the pairing of magical persons. Once they thought Astraia was responsible enough, they told her. Astraia knew that this was a big deal, and admittedly, she was rather excited that it happened. She saw how happy her parents were and wished that she'd find something similar. And now here it was, nervously fidgeting in front of her. Gianneva shook her head, at the brunette's statement.

"But I was still rude. Rude is rude." the princess said, "Besides, I was rude on your birthday." Astraia laughed again, but louder. This girl was stubborn.

"You couldn't have possibly known that fact; I never told you." Gia just shrugged and ran a hesitant hand through her platinum blonde hair.

"But I still feel really bad..." Gia lifted her gaze to meet Astraia's, "...and I'd like to make it up to you?" the blonde realized it came out like a question, and had no idea why. Astraia lifted a hand to her mouth, to stifle a giggle. She did, in fact, find this nervous version of Gianneva to be kind of endearing.

"I think that's an acceptable request." Astraia said, holding out her hand for the blonde to take. "We should be getting to know one another, then, yes?" Gia held her breath, but found herself reaching for the brunette's hand. Gia had never held anyone's hand, that wasn't a part of her family, before. The sensation felt weird but comfortable. Astraia was delightfully warm to the touch. Once their fingers were intertwined, both of them blushed.

"Um..." Gia said, finally retrieving her voice, "we can take a walk." Astraia smiled brightly, at the idea.

"I'd like that. Let's go!" Astraia began to tug the blonde along the hallway. As she turned to see the bewildered expression on her companion's face, Astraia let out a loud laugh. Gia smiled; she had never heard such a boisterous laugh, and for some reason, she didn't think it'd be as lovely coming from anyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

_**JQ: Okay, so I lied.**_

 _ **There's still some room for fluff before the angst and such.**_

 ** _Here it is! Enjoy!_**

 ** _JQ Out!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Two weeks passed by, without a hitch. Astraia began to get along, quite well, with the princesses and their cousin. She had to admit that they were an odd bunch, but that made them more interesting and curiously more endearing.

Today was going to be a busy day, for the royal family of Arendelle. It was the day before the triplets' birthday, and all their cousins from Isla Solsa, Avalor and Corona were to be arriving today. Elsa and Fría were waiting at the docks for Fría's family, while the girls played back at home, in the garden.

"I really hope that they are not running through the flowers, again." Elsa said, with a hint of paranoia, "You saw what they did last time, right?" Elsa nudged her wife in the arm and Fría let out a coarse laugh. She did, in fact, remember when the girls' ruined Elsa's daisies.

"Babe, that was so long ago," Fría reminded her, "they were like, what? Five? Four?" the blonde queen rolled her eyes.

"Age is but a number and my garden will always be under siege, so long as our daughters are around." Elsa said pointedly.

"Are you implying that our daughters, our own flesh and blood, are minuscule, compared to your precious plants?" Fría asked, humour lacing her voice. Elsa shrugged.

"Is that so wrong?"

"Yep," Fría concluded to herself out loud, "I always get stuck with the crazy ones." that comment earned her a stern slap in the arm. It also led to Elsa asking 'are you comparing me to that whore of an ex, who tried to kill you?'. The queens continued their unrequited bickering and had not noticed the ship coming towards them. Jorgen, who had been accompanying them this whole time, but preferred to not get involved in their weird banter, stepped forward and called forth some of his men to help greet the Solsan royal family.

"Erik! Ludwig!" he shouted and two tall guards stepped into view, "Prepare the assistant ropes. Hop to it!"

"Jorgen! My man!" King Claudio greeted, as he stepped onto the platform. Claudio, relatively, looked the same as he did, way back when he had first come to Arendelle. However, he had a beard this time, and his light brown hair had tints of grey in it. "How are you?" he asked, outstretching his hand to Jorgen. The head guard shook the king's hand and smiled.

"I'm just fine, thank you, sire." Jorgen told him. Just before he could say anything else, two young people stood behind the king. "Prince Andréa, you look well." the tall young boy with jet black hair and tanned skin bowed before Jorgen. Andréa looked like his father, but with Tonia's features. He was now 17 years of age.

"Good afternoon, Jorgen. And I am well, thank you." Andréa was very well spoken and had proper etiquette down to a science. This had nothing to do with him being a prince, it had everything to do with Elsa spending so much time babysitting him. It was a running joke, in the family, that Prince Andréa was Elsa's first child. "Yourself?" Jorgen smiled brightly.

"I'm just fine." Jorgen then started to address the young lady, standing beside Andréa. "I don't believe we have met." the guard said, bowing before her.

Princess Sonia was the second born of King Claudio and Queen Tonia. She had light brown hair and blue eyes, much like her father and grandfather. Her skin, however, was not as tanned as her brother's. She, like her family, was tall, even at the young age of 12. Sonia curtsied before Jorgen.

"I am Princess Sonia, of Isla Solsa." she said, in a soft voice, "Pleased to meet you, sir." just after they formally shook hands, a young girl stepped into view, probably about age seven. The small girl had pale skin, curly dark brown hair and blue eyes. She gripped, tightly, onto Sonia and the Solsan princess laughed. "This is my little cousin, Valeria." Sonia said, wrapping an arm around the small girl. Jorgen looked puzzled but Claudio stepped in.

"Alejandro's daughter." the King explained and Jorgen nodded. He had forgotten that Alejandro got married, as well.

"Ah, I forgot. Is his highness here?" Jorgen asked. Even after all of the turmoil that had happened, a long time ago, Jorgen was not angry with Prince Alejandro. He had been influenced by a terrible, horrible, atrocity of a man. The prince, after getting to know him, was rather tolerable and just as charming as his elder siblings.

"Indeed. Al's just making sure he's got everything." Claudio replied. "Our wives, Tonia and Luciana, stayed back to keep things in order. My brother, and I, decided to venture with the children." Andréa coughed, signalling both men to look at him.

"I'm no longer a child, father." he said and Claudio laughed.

"Surely if you have to keep reminding me, it isn't true, son." Claudio told him, issuing a laugh from Sonia.

"Burn." Sonia snickered. Andréa frowned.

"Shut up."

"Fratello!" Fría exclaimed, effectively escaping from the confines of an argument with Elsa. Claudio smiled and wrapped his sister into a tight embrace. The blonde queen huffed, still rattled by their odd little argument, but was instantly pleased when she saw her nieces and nephew.

"Tia Elsa!" Sonia and Andréa exclaimed, rushing towards the queen of Arendelle. She welcomed them with a huge hug and a bright smile.

"Oh wow, look at you, sir." Elsa said, admiring her nephew, "You're so grown up." he rolled his eyes.

"Tell that to mi padre." Andréa stated, issuing a small laugh from his aunt.

"I cannot blame him," Elsa defended, "I feel the exact same when it comes to your cousins. No matter how old they get, they're still my babies." Elsa reached up and pinched his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Tia..." he groaned as Sonia laughed at the expense of her brother.

"Don't think you're going unscathed." Elsa warned, right before doing the same thing to the princess. "Oh, you're so beautiful, Sonny."

"Oh, God..." Sonia sighed as Elsa fawned over her.

"Humour her," Fría advised, "the girls run too fast for her to hang on to them, properly."

"Careful, dear sister," Claudio warned, "I'm sure you'd like a proper bed tonight."

"Smart man." Elsa deadpanned, whilst glaring at her wife. Their bickering was a constant, however it was full of empty threats. Arguing was just a part of their communication and Claudio found it hilarious that Elsa and Fría were that way because so were his own parents.

"If only padre and madre could see the both of you," Claudio said to his sister and her wife, "I'm sure they'd get a taste of what everyone else was seeing and immediately beg one another for reconciliation."

"I second that," a fourth voice said, off in the distance. All three royals turned to look past the children and smiled.

"Al!" Fría shouted, running towards her baby brother. Alejandro opened his arms and embraced her as she tackled him onto the dock.

"Welcome back, Prince Alejandro." Jorgen greeted with a smile. Once Fría and Alejandro were upright, again, Valeria waddled over and wrapped her arms around her father's leg. Elsa smiled, watching the shy little girl.

"She's truly beautiful," Elsa complimented and Valeria blushed, causing Alejandro to laugh.

"I cannot take any credit for that," he said, "Luciana's side of the family definitely gave me the benefit of the doubt." Elsa outstretched her arms and enveloped her second brother in law in a tight embrace.

"It's good to have you back, Alejandro." he chuckled and hugged her back. It still gave him a heart ache to see how happy Elsa and Fría were because he had been so close to ruining it. He would be forever in Elsa's debt for forgiving him.

"It's good to be back." he responded. Once everyone was acquainted, Elsa and Fría held hands and led them back to Arendelle castle.

...

"Go long!" Addie shouted at Vindra, as they played toss in the Garden. It would be most practical to use a ball, of some sort, yes. However, the children thought that it'd be more fun to use Olaf's nose.

"Look at that _distance_!" Olaf exclaimed, watching his nose soar through the air like a bird.

"Indeed." Serafina said, watching the children, "Majestic." Kristoff, Anaïs and Serafina were watching over the five girls, while Elsa and Fría waited for the Solsan ship.

"Make sure Sven doesn't get to it first!" Kristoff reminded them.

"I think the vegetation they should be wary of is the garden, itself." Anaïs commented, "Were you not present, when Elsa emphasized the security of her garden?" Serafina shuddered. She didn't think it was possible for Queen Elsa to be more intimidating than a mother cat. That view quickly changed when she almost knocked over a potted plant, yesterday. Elsa was quite the angry botanist. Kristoff shrugged in response to Anaïs' question.

"Anna usually steps in for me." Kristoff said, simply.

"Typical." Serafina said, issuing a glare from the tall blonde man. Before he could offer any sort of retort, Astraia and Vindra came forward.

"It went over the wall, and into the water, Uncle Kris." Vindra informed him sadly. Astraia nodded, equally as dejected.

"Is that why everything suddenly smells like fish?" Olaf asked, as he waddled on over to the group. "I just thought Kristoff just didn't bathe, again." laughs ensued from both the women and children and Kristoff huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'll find you a new one, buddy." Gia said, walking away towards the castle. Astraia smiled and began to follow her.

"Wait for me!" she said and Gia blushed. The princess also smiled from ear to ear. She extended her hand to the brunette and they walked hand in hand, with Olaf in tow. Kristoff laughed a little and turned to face the visiting women.

"That's kind of adorable." he commented, watching as Gia and Astraia walked off. Anaïs giggled.

"It is. It makes the heart soar." Anaïs told him. "does it not, dear?" she asked her wife. Serafina just shrugged.

"Meh."

"Taking the 'daddy' stance, I see?" he asked the dark-haired woman.

"She's too young for love." Serafina argued and Anaïs rolled her eyes.

"Darling, we cannot do anything about that, you know this." Anaïs took a moment from scolding her wife to speak to Kristoff. "Fría has the exact same position on this 'relationship' between Gia and Astraia."

"Oh, I know. She usually vents to me about it." with a laugh, "And I see where they are coming from; I don't want anyone fooling around with my little girl at any age. I know how hormones work." he said and Serafina gave him a thumbs up. Anaïs groaned and rolled her eyes again.

"I sought out a woman and what do I find?" Anaïs asked herself, "A woman who thinks like a man." Kristoff and Serafina looked at one another, not sure exactly of how to take that. They just shrugged and nodded, silently agreeing that they had the better point of view anyway.

...

"I didn't think that Addie had the ability to throw something that high," Gia commented on how Olaf's nose ended up in the fjord, "she barely has the strength to do a full sprint around the castle." Astraia chuckled and lightly and nudged Gianneva a bit.

"Don't make fun of her," Astraia chastised, "she makes me laugh."

"Because she's so easy to poke fun at, that's why." Gia retorted.

"Well all of Addie's mishaps aside, you still love her."

"Of course I do; she's like a third sister to me." Gia said, "A bit tactless in her social approach, but a sister, nonetheless."

"I wish I had a large family," Astraia admitted, as they rounded the corner, into the kitchen. Gia said 'hello' to a few of the staff members that were there. Astraia waited until Gia was paying attention, again, to continue her thoughts. "It's always just been myself and my mothers." Gia scoffed.

"You wish for a large family?" Gia asked, disbelievingly, "Just wait 'til you see the rest of my bloodline; I'm sure it may sway your desire for such company." Astraia laughed.

"You speak like your mother." the brunette observed. Gia cast a questioning glance her way.

"Which one?"

"Elsa." Gia stopped in her tracks. It was certainly a compliment to be compared to any of her mothers, however she had usually been compared to Fría; regal, intimidating, strong. She had never been complimented on her verbal skills. Brina was usually the one being labelled as verbose.

"Well, I guess I can see that." Gia replied after putting her thoughts together. "She taught us how to read and write. My madre, Fría, preferred to give us social skills." the young blonde explained, "She, herself, doesn't like sitting around and learning. She learns as she moves."

"That explains Vindra then, doesn't it?" Gia nodded.

"Both Vindra and Brina learn by doing." the blonde explained, "But they do so differently. Brina learns through situations and experiences. Vindra just can't sit still." Gia said as she opened and closed various different cabinets, trying to find where the vegetables were. She then berated herself when she realized that the vegetables might be in the pantry. She walked over to the pantry door, at the end of the kitchen, and Astraia followed.

"Pardon me," Astraia said, "but I remember some stories of where _you_ couldn't sit still, during lessons." Gia shrugged her shoulders and began rummaging through the vegetables in the pantry.

"That's not due to the fact that I need to be moving; it's because I got bored. I tended to grasp material faster than the other two." Astraia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you say you're the smartest then?" the brunette challenged. Gia shook her head.

"Absolutely not. Intelligence can't be measured one way; there are multiple. However, if you want to discuss who has the better conscience, then we can have a discussion." Astraia carefully pondered her next question.

"Then for argument's sake," she began, "who has the better conscience?"

"Brina." Gia said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She's got the better decision making on her shoulders which is why I'm thrilled she'll be queen instead of Vindra or myself." Gia shook her head at the mere thought of her other sister becoming the next queen. "Heaven knows Queen Vindra would be ridiculous." Astraia tried to suppress her laughter, at that statement.

"Yeah, she said something similar to me." the brunette tapped her chin in thought, "Something about making the fountains spew chocolate instead of water."

"See? Ridiculous!" Gia then stood, abruptly, holding the orange vegetable over her head in victory. She turned around to hand it to the little snowman. "Alright, Olaf! I found you a new carrot..." her eyes scanned the room and she couldn't see him. "Hey, wasn't Olaf with us?" the small platinum blonde asked her brunette companion. Astraia took this time to look around, for herself. She did remember him coming with them but had no idea where the little guy was now.

Suddenly there were screams that echoed through the walls that followed a loud crash. It sounded something like 8,000 salad plates falling to the floor and Gia cringed at the thought. Soon, an explanation was given when the ring of Olaf's innocent voice came through.

"SORRY!" Astraia laughed and held her sides. Gia just sighed, exasperatedly.

"Oh, boy."

...

Fría and Elsa, accompanied by their new guests, entered through the garden entrance. This was, of course, Elsa's idea. When the blonde suggested that they go through the back way because it was 'less crowded and more intimate', Fría had to roll her eyes. The only reason she wanted to go through the back entrance was to make sure their daughters were not screwing up the botanical paradise Elsa had been fixing up, for the entire duration of her life up to now. Well...aside from that brief gap when she froze Arendelle.

"Darling, I don't think they have compromised your precious flowers," Fría told her, "I mean you did also managed to permanently scar them, with your lecture on how important plants are, many years back." Elsa grunted. She turned to face her wife, with her hand on the latch of the garden gate.

"There's only one way to be sure." Elsa concluded before unlatching the gate. The scene, which unfolded before them, was relatively normal. Kristoff, Anaïs and Serafina were situated on one of the stone benches that were littered all over the garden. Vindra, Brina and Addie were seated in front of the azaleas, playing some game with marbles. Fría crossed her arms and offered Elsa a smug look.

"OH LOOK!" Fría exclaimed, gesturing to the unscathed garden, "What are all these things, sprouting from the ground? Could it be? Oh, surely it isn't all the damn plants that you were so worried about!" Claudio, Alejandro and Andréa laughed as they watched Elsa's anger begin to bubble.

"Hi mama and madre!" Vindra and Brina greeted, from their spots on the ground. However, once they laid eyes on their cousins they squealed in delight and ran over to give them huge hugs. A large smile was now painted across all the faces of the visitors as they braced themselves for impact.

"Andy! Sonny!" Vindra exclaimed, running over to the guests.

"Val!" Brina added, catching sight of her youngest cousin. Addie was running too. Even though they weren't her cousins, by blood, it felt like they were. The Arendellians, successfully, pinned all three kids to the ground, issuing laughs from the adults.

And to think, all this excitement and both Corona and Avalor hadn't even arrived yet.

This, truly, was going to be one hell of a party.


End file.
